Light Metal
by TheSpookster
Summary: Bugsy never thought anything could steal his heart the way Bug-Type Pokémon did. Boy, was he wrong... InTheDarkShipping (BugsyxJasmine), with a few other ships sprinkled in. Gameverse with quite a few headcanons, rating subject to change.
1. Chapter 1: Technician

**Hello, friends of the world!**

 **I'm back with a new fic and a new ship!**

 **Never really considered BugsyxJasmine, did ya? Neither did I, in all honesty, as my friends and I treated it as the crackiest of crack ships in middle school. (looking at you, lakeofrage.) We even wrote a crack fic about them in my fuzzy Pikachu journal! All because they appeared on the same page in my HGSS guide, dawww.**

 _ **(Old Connie called this Driveshipping. I was wrong. Connie from the future, OUT!)**_

 **And yeah, this is a Mega Crackship. *takes out Keystone and Mega Bracelet* But ehhh, the best crackships may not be the most popular ones~**

 **I hope you guys enjoy! This is more of an establishing chapter if any, but its Chapter 1, whaddya expect?**

 **(I don't own Pokemon, regrettably. If I did, I would adopt Bugsy and protect him. Well, I'm already doing that on Miiverse...)**

* * *

Bugsy's brilliant mindset was " _I am not going to run into anything while reading a book while walking."_

For the most part, it worked. Bugsy's Scyther would give a quick screech in alarm whenever the bug researcher ran risk of running into anything, either living or inanimate. Bugsy was accustomed to walking and reading simultaneously. Flawless logic: "How do you think I became so well-versed in Bug Pokémon? I didn't do all my research sitting down." Scyther was all-too well acquainted with this habit. Its master had tripped over almost every oblivious Slowpoke in Azalea Town.

However, in the unfamiliar territory known as Olivine City, Scyther's cries were a bit more urgent.

The Bug-Type Gym Leader was traveling to the monthly Gym Leader Meet, or a gathering of all the Kanto and Johto Pokémon Gym Leaders. Its headquarters varied and moved around different major cities every month, and, this was the first time it occurred in Olivine ever since the meetings were established. While some of the topics discussed didn't seem all to impotent (re: "When are we going to the PWT in Unova?"," Let's go to the Battle Frontier!", "Where is Red?"), Bugsy still found it nice to go to. It wasn't often he got to see the Kanto Gym Leaders or Elite Four, much less the Champion, all who were usually present. The only Gym Leaders he was able to see at least semi-frequently were the likes of Falkner (regrettably), Whitney, and Morty. And, while some of the locations he and his Bug-Pokémon had to travel to were ludicrous, it was still fun to say the least.

Olivine City was pretty huge, marked with its signature lighthouse, the Glitter Lighthouse. Glancing up hastily, Bugsy reminisced viewing a similar lighthouse in Sunnyshore City while with his friend and fellow Bug-Type specialist, Aaron.

" _Scy-Scyther!_ " His Pokémon urgently reminded him, nudging him in the direction of a large, fancy boathouse.

"I'm goin', I'm goin'," Bugsy sighed, still engrossed in his book. Scyther awkwardly opened the door for the purple-haired lad, praying to Arceus that its scythe-shaped arms wouldn't leave marks on the door.

Bugsy continued to stroll through the building, no direction in mind. He was in the boathouse's entry way, a large staircase rising to dizzying heights. Two doors were positioned on either side of the staircase, however, the bug researcher merely began to walk back and forth between the doorways, reading diligently.

"Scyther, where do we go?"

" _Scyther! Scy-!_ " The mantis-like Pokémon shot, as if to say _"Hell if I know."_

Bugsy sighed, still pacing, still reading, and not even aware of fast footsteps approaching from behind…

" _Scyth!_ "

" _Ooof!_ "

In a second, Bugsy felt a soft body bump against him as he fell to the ground, book askew. Scyther thankfully and awkwardly caught it, giving an apologetic look to the offender who ran into its master.

"O-Oh… I'm so sorry…" a timid voice said, almost too scared to say anything.

"Ah, no, it's fine…" Bugsy sighed, lifting his eyes and not expecting to see who was in front of him.

Jasmine was the only Johto Gym Leader Bugsy flat-out avoided. He didn't like Falkner too much, but he dealt with him, Whitney was a nice and bubbly friend to have, Morty treated him like a brother (the only person Bugsy could assume that was closer to the Ghost-Type specialist was the Suicune-hunter), Chuck was hilarious in most circumstances, Pryce was a good air draft to vent out on, and Clair was an amazing training partner (and shared Bugsy's notion that Flygon should be a Bug/Dragon-Type). However, the Steel-Clad Girl was the only one out of the seven the bug researcher couldn't figure out. He'd only seen her from afar at Gym Leader Meets, and didn't really get to see her much outside of work both because Olivine was a ways away from Azalea and she was always tending to her Ampharos in the meantime. However, seeing the Steel-Type specialist right in front of him made the younger boy's heart skip a beat.

She was dressed simply, despite overhearing Erika chiding (rather loudly) about how she should change up her style. Her large orange ribbon sparkled in the evening sun that was washing through the windows, and her usually sullen face was twisted in a worried and concerned expression. She began to offer a hesitant hand to help the purple-haired boy up, but, at first, he was too awestruck to even move.

When Jasmine's face eventually changed into what was best assumed to be confusion, Bugsy reluctantly took her hand, relishing the touch, almost wanting to pass out. Did he even need to mention his cheeks were bright red? _Why did it have to be her?_

The Steel-Type Gym Leader pulled her comrade up, mentally running through the exact same mindset as Bugsy. Jasmine knew he was a devoted Bug-Type researcher, and frequently booked visits to Sinnoh, Unova, and Kalos to meet with his fellow Bug-Type friends. However, she never expected to ever be able to see him up close. He was always far from her, in both the regard that he sat far away at the Gym Leader table and that he was friends with most of the other Gym Leaders. Jasmine internally wished she could be as innocent and as outgoing as the slightly younger boy, but that was just a dream. On the other hand, she felt completely silly that she almost steamrolled over the poor boy when rushing to the meeting room. She shyly glanced at the ground, releasing his hand.

Bugsy was first to speak. "I'm so sorry! I-I wasn't looking where I was going…" He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. Scyther approached and handed him his book back, smirking.

"Oh, n-no, it was my fault… I wasn't looking where I was going when I ran down the stairs. P-please don't blame yourself…" Jasmine managed to stutter quietly.

Bugsy suddenly got over his bout of embarrassment and gave her a grin, still with a slight blush on his cheeks. "Hey, we both had somewhere to go, eh, Jasmine…? Did I get it right?"

Jasmine gave a haphazard giggle, causing Bugsy's little heart to flutter. "Yes, yes you did. And you're Bugsy, Azalea Town's Bug-Type specialist?"

Bugsy grinned again. "Yup! You got that right! And this is my buddy, Scyther!" The bipedal Bug-Type stepped forward and gave an acknowledging nod to the Gym Leader.

Jasmine gave a small wave to Scyther. "I'm assuming the two of you came for the Gym Leader Meet…"

Bugsy nodded, and looked to the ground sheepishly. "Yeah, but this is kinda my first time around Olivine… I-I mean, like, walking around Olivine. I mean, I've been to the shipyard when I go to different regions and such… B-but this is like my first time actually walking around the city and stuff… heh…" _Dang it Bugsy, stop stuttering._

Jasmine smiled softly at the slightly shorter frame. This kid was utterly adorable. "I'll show you where the other Gym Leaders are… If you want…"

Bugsy perked up yet again. "O-Oh! Thank you!" The purple-haired boy gave her another sincere smile.

Jasmine turned around, both to glance down the left doorway and to hide her red face. _What was with this kid?_

"Follow me…" she said simply as she began to meander down the hallway. Bugsy hastily followed her, for once in his fourteen years of living, without reading that book of his. His Scyther was, at first, very shocked at his master's behavior, but shook its head and followed the two teenagers out of the entrance area. _How long had they been there?_

The hallway was long and straightforward. As the trio meandered through the hallway, Bugsy would have been pondering why the meeting was being held at a boathouse in the first place. However, he was currently distracted by the form in front of him, occasionally turning with a worried expression to see if the bug researcher was still following suit.

Jasmine would then turn back around, mentally slapping herself. _He's a Gym leader, Jasmine. Why wouldn't he be following you? He's not some little kid. You're making yourself look stupid._

"Hey, Jasmine?" Bugsy's small voice asked innocently. His fingers grazed her hand as he walked forward to catch up with the Steel-Type specialist. Pleasant shocks found their way up her arm.

"Y-yeah?" she answered, turning to meet his soft gaze.

Bugsy took a quick glance around the hallway. "Do you know why we're having the meeting here? It's easy to get lost…"

Jasmine gave a confused look. "Well, it is the largest building in Olivine, save the lighthouse, my Gym, and maybe the Olivine Café."

"Oh, duh," Bugsy gave himself both a mental and physical facepalm. This was a meeting of sixteen Gym Leaders, the Elite Four, and a Champion. Most buildings wouldn't be able to fit their bodies, much less their egos.

Jasmine smiled. "Don't worry, Bugsy, that's a perfectly viable question. If I were in charge, I would have personally held this meeting in the Café…"

Finally, the two Gym Leaders and a rather entertained Scyther were present in front of a large set of open doors. Jasmine turned to Bugsy, and he nodded in acknowledgement.

The trio entered the foreboding room.

* * *

 **Good news, people, I have this fic completely planned out and almost finished, so you can expect frequent updates and (probably) no hiatuses. Summer vacation starts for me tomorrow, so I'll be shipping this to you right away!**

 **(And, if you were curious, the chapters will kinda be one-shots, but they will all be connected in the end.)**


	2. Chapter 2: Big Pecks

**Not much to say except MEGA DISCLAIMER: *pulls out Keystone and Mega Ring again***

 **I highly suggest you don't read this chapter if Falkner is your hubby. I know, sounds random, but I paint him rather OoC to clash against Bugsy's and Morty's personalities. I mention, in fic, that Falkner acts this way specifically to Bugsy and Morty, but I know some fangirl is gonna get mad. Just take it with a grain of salt, okay?**

 **Also, the InTheDarkshipping is pretty mild in this chapter. I more-so wanted to establish how the other Gym Leaders fit into this story before I get into the heavy lovey-dovey-fluffy stuff.**

 **(I don't own Pokemon. If I did, I'd make it rain with my Blastoise.)**

* * *

Neither Bugsy, Jasmine, nor Scyther were surprised by the sights present in the banquet room before them.

The first thing that was in their perception was Janine running down a wall and jumping into a chair, scaring the living daylights out of Will, who was idly chatting with Sabrina. The young ninja gave a mischievous grin to her father, Koga, who was trying his hardest not to laugh at the psychic's scared antics.

Some other occurrences in the room included Lt. Surge's Raichu trying to steal cookies from a party table set up in the back of the banquet room, Bruno and Chuck yell-talking about Bruno and Chuck things, Green nervously mumbling something into his PokéGear, and Whitney madly giggling about something to Erika. Everyone else in the room was either quiet or tending to whatever Pokémon they had out.

Bugsy gave a quick nod and goodbye wave to Jasmine as he rushed to a chair, its postion in between Falkner and Morty. Not the most desirable seat in the house, but being near Morty might resolve any tension between him and the Flying-Type master. Besides, Falkner seemed distracted watching Janine's surprise attack. Scyther stealthily walked to and stood behind Bugsy's chair quietly, handing its master the book back.

On the other hand, Jasmine sat in between Erika and Clair, the former happily greeting her. Whitney, who was sitting on the left of the Grass-Type Gym Leader, reached over and gave her fellow Johto friend a high-five.

After Will calmed down, he gave a harsh scolding to Janine. The Poison-Type Gym Leader looked less-than thrilled, but Koga was still laughing. Losing interest, Falkner diverted his attention to Bugsy.

"Hey, Bug Boy, nice to see that you've made it here," the Flying-Type master said sarcastically.

Bugsy clutched his book, trying not to get mad in the first two minutes sharing the same room as the other Gym Leader. Falkner may have put on the persona of being very quiet and devoted to only his birds and his father, but Bugsy knew otherwise. He found himself often the subject of his unrequited and vent-like teasing, and he hated it. He thanked Arceus that Union Cave separated them in most circumstances.

"Hmm, you're rather quiet today. Why are you so late?" Falkner continued to push. Bugsy stayed silent, opening his book to read. He could sense that Scyther was deathly still.

"Maybe he doesn't want to talk today," Morty's usual lazy voice was accompanied by uncharacteristic sad droning. Bugsy began to run through the reasons why in his head.

Falkner put his hands in the air, as if surrendering. "Well, it's not like he had to leave _his_ boyfriend to go to this very important meeting."

If Bugsy wasn't as well acquainted with Morty as he was, he would've expected the Violet City native's comment to be an insult directed at his questionably feminine fashion sense. However, glancing over at Morty's sullen face, he knew that wasn't the case. Falkner must've adopted insulting Morty during the bug researcher's absence.

"Eusine doesn't visit much, so of course I'd be upset that he comes to Ecruteak the same day as our meeting…" Morty mumbled. "He couldn't stay long, so I guess I won't be able to see him when I get home."

Falkner sighed. "You better tell that Suicune-obsessed freak how you feel before it's too late,"

Morty glared at Falkner, a slight blush on his pale cheeks, but didn't say anything else. Bugsy, on the other hand, did.

"Geez, Falkner, can you just lay off of us for thirty seconds? We don't need you butting into our personal lives," the younger Gym Leader spat, turning to face Falkner. He glared menacingly into his colleague's eyes, er, eye (as his other one was covered by his distinct flip).

Falkner gave a forced, nervous laugh. "Don't think you scare me, Bug Boy. Who said I can't have a little fun?" He took a Pokéball out of his vest pocket, letting loose a Hoothoot, which landed peacefully on the bird master's shoulder. Bugsy flinched.

"Heh, your little freaky-fear of birds is entertaining, Bug Boy!" Falkner laughed, scratching under the Owl Pokémon's chin. "Not Flying-Types, just birds."

Bugsy recollected himself. "Falkner, just stop. I don't want to talk to you anymore." He turned back around and continued reading his book. He glanced up to see where Jasmine was, as well as to see if she witnessed his embarrassing retort. Thankfully, she wasn't, and she seemed to be torn between Erika and Whitney, who both were talking to her at the same time.

Jasmine caught his glance and smiled at him. Bugsy smiled back, and the only thing that ruined the tender moment was an urgent _Scyth!_ and _Hoot Ho-!_ that was screeched from behind his chair.

Bugsy turned around in a flash to see Falkner's Hoothoot on the ground, struggling to get up, as his Scyther stood defensively in front of his chair. The Bug-Type Gym Leader could only figure that Falkner had told his Pokémon to sneak up on him, to only be defended by his Scyther. He would've almost laughed at this occurrence, but Falkner's face was deathly pale.

"My precious Hoothoot!" He screamed, scooping up and cradling the Owl Pokémon. From what Bugsy could see, the Hoothoot didn't even take any damage; Scyther didn't even use a move. That didn't stop Falkner from growing extremely angry.

"Bugsy, you and me are going to battle after this meeting, I'll make sure of it! That'll teach you not to mess with my birds!" Falkner said, glowering. He returned Hoothoot to its PokéBall, and then turned around in his chair so he was facing Brock, who had just sat down.

Bugsy sighed and put his hands to his temples, not wanting to glance up. He knew they had just made a scene and he didn't need eighteen pairs of eyes staring at him.

"Don't fret, Bugsy. He's always like that, specifically to us, but he's always like that," Morty reassured.

Bugsy looked up, seeing the Ghost-Type Gym Leader looking at him gently with half-lidded eyes. He was thankful for his friend's concern, but wasn't entirely moved, and felt embarrassed to have such a respected figure concerned with him.

And thus came Bugsy's least favorite part of being a Gym Leader: the feeling of being inferior. Bugsy was no stranger to the fact he was the youngest Gym Leader in Kanto and Johto, probably all the other regions, too. The only other Gym leaders he could infer were at least close to his age were Janine, Jasmine, and Whitney, but they all had to be at least a year older than him. Maybe Roxanne, Tate, and Liza of Hoenn, Maylene from Sinnoh, and Cheren and Iris from Unova were on the younger side, too, but he wasn't assuming. He just knew he was the runt of the huge Gym Leader litter, and he was treated as such. The type he specified in, Bug, also wasn't the classiest, and the only attention it seemed to draw was from Aaron of the Sinnoh Elite Four (not that Bugsy was complaining, it was an honor). Maybe, in that regard, being chortled at by Falkner and soothed by Morty was how it was supposed to be; he was a little kid, at least ten years younger than most of the Gym Leaders.

His attention was diverted when a large, booming _Drago- Niteee!_ echoed throughout the room. Everyone hushed, except Green, who was still yell-whisper-talking into his PokéGear.

"Gramps! He's up there, I tell you! Now, the meeting's startin'! … Bye!" He turned his phone off and slammed it on the table. "Sorry. Continue."

That was the moment the huge, orange Dragonite flew in an open window, with Lance, the Dragon Master, standing firmly on its back. He hopped off and landed perfectly next to his seat at the head of the table.

"Bravo, bravo!" cheered Lt. Surge. His Raichu stood on the table, stuffing itself with cookies.

Lance cast a smug look in the direction of the Lighting American. "Why thank you, Surge. I have kept you all waiting long enough. Shall we start this meeting?"

"If you don't do any more fancy tricks, cuz…" Clair muttered.

The meeting went exactly as Bugsy envisioned. The topics of the PWT and Battle Frontier both came up, and while there wasn't a definite plan for the Battle Frontier, Lance did tell his 20 underlings that they would leave for the PWT in a month.

As the meeting progressed, Bugsy found himself idly casting a glance in Jasmine's direction, only to find her looking at him. The bug researcher would immediately find heat rising to his cheeks as he turned his direction back to whoever was speaking. This happened a good six times.

Probably the next most interesting event happened at the mention of Red. Bugsy couldn't quite tell who brought the former Champion up, but the mention of the Pallet Town native's name earned sullen faces from every Gym Leader and Elite Four member at the table, a wincing expression from Lance, and an outburst from Green.

"We have to look for him, people!" Green yelled, standing on his chair. No one looked surprised at this action; it had only happened every meeting that took place since it was established. "He's been up there on that damn mountain for Arceus-knows-how-long, and we're not doing anything to help!"

Karen shot a cool and calm expression at Viridian's Gym Leader. "You seem rather concerned… but have you ever considered Red's position? He wanted to go there for a reason, so let him do what he wishes."

Green got down off of his chair and sulked out of the room. Now _that_ was different.

Lance clapped his hands together. "Aaaand that ends our monthly Gym Leader Meet. The next one will be right before we leave for the PWT, so I'll see you all there!" The Dragon Master snapped his fingers as his Dragonite landed beside him. He jumped on it and soared out of the open window.

As the Gym Leaders and Elite Four began to file out, Bugsy hopped out of his chair in search of Jasmine with Scyther in tow. It was awkward, mostly because they "just" met, but he really had a strong desire to see her again. However, before the bug researcher could even step forward, Falkner's strong hand caught his arm.

"Where are you going, Bug Boy? We have a score to settle," Falkner's voice was steely calm.

Bugsy spun around and glanced up nervously. 'Oh, yeah… of course…" Before he could even finish his statement, Scyther slapped Falkner's hand off the boy, glaring at the other Gym Leader.

" _Scyth!"_ The Mantis Pokémon challenged.

Falkner grinned. "This is gonna be good…"

Bugsy gulped. He glanced around really quick to see if Jasmine was still behind, but to no avail. It seemed all the Gym leaders were gone besides Morty, who was looking at the two curiously.

"Have fun, you two." Morty gave a dismissive wave as he walked out. "I have to see if my "Suicune-obsessed freak of a boyfriend" is still around."

As the Ecruteak native walked out, Falkner grinned at Bugsy again. "Meet you outside, Bug Boy."

* * *

Just outside the boathouse, what an unconventional place!

The sun was beginning to set, casting lazy orange and yellow waves on the buildings of Olivine, as well as on the ocean.

Falkner stood on one end of the pavement, about fifty feet separating him from Bugsy and Scyther.

Falkner threw a PokéBall up in the air. "Go, Pidgeotto!"

In a flash was white light, a Pidgeotto popped out, its brown feathers reflecting the sunlight in a beautiful manner.

"My Pidgeotto is gorgeous, wouldn't you say?" Falkner asked his colleague.

Bugsy flinched, but Scyther stepped in front of the purple-haired boy.

" _Scythe-Scyther._ " it said defiantly, and stood across from the Bird Pokémon.

"Well then, let's begin. Pidgeotto, start out with a Twister!"

" _Pidgeo!"_ the bird cried. It flapped its wings in the direction of Scyther, whipping up a small but powerful tornado. It began to approach the opposing Pokémon.

Bugsy got over his bout of fear. "Scyther! Use Double Team!"

" _Scyther!"_ the Mantis Pokémon cried. In an instant, illusionary copies of it swarmed the battlefield. The Twister hit some, however, the ones it blew and knocked out were not the real one.

A few more Scyther remained in the arena. "Pidgeotto! Use Aerial Ace! Find the real one!" Falkner ordered.

Pidgeotto flew up higher into the air, followed by a glowing white stream of air. It turned around and descended, locking onto a specific Scyther.

"Quick, Scyther, use your Aerial Ace, too!" Bugsy yelled. Scyther also jumped into the air, followed by a stream of light. The Bird and Mantis Pokémon were now coming at each other at full force.

When they slammed into each other, a wall of force erupted outwards. Bugsy almost felt like he was going to be blown back, but he kept his place. After a split second, Scyther crashed through Pidgeotto, causing the bird to fall to the ground.

"No, stop, enough! I can't witness my prized Pidgeotto being hurt anymore!" Falkner rushed over to his limping Pokémon's side.

"Good job, Scyther." Bugsy grinned. He walked over to Scyther and stroked its back.

" _Scythe! Scyyy!"_ it purred.

Falkner looked up mournfully at his fellow Gym Leader. "How did your Aerial Ace overpower mine? I've been training that move for ages!"

Bugsy shrugged. "Well, we both got a power boost because both Pidgeotto and Scyther are Flying-Types. Aerial Ace isn't the strongest move, but my Scyther's ability, Technician, powers up normally weak moves!"

Falkner and even his now conscious Pidgeotto looked engrossed in Bugsy's explanation. "Wow, you really know that Scyther of yours."

Bugsy rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Well, as they always say, the one who learns the rules of the Bug Pokémon learn to rule the Bug Pokémon…"

Falkner's brow furrowed. "Who said that?"

"Me, weren't you listening?"

"Oh, yeah."

The two were silent for a second. Falkner got up, returning his Pidgeotto to its PokéBall. "I think I know what I have to do. I need to understand my Pokémon's abilities better to use them to my advantage. Thank you for teaching me that, Bugsy."

"O-Oh, no problem, Falkner!" Bugsy replied shyly, just realizing that Falkner wasn't using that obnoxious nickname.

"Well, I'm back off to Violet City. Hopefully, we can battle again soon!" Falkner gave a small wave to Bugsy, sent out his Honchcrow, and then flew off into the east.

Bugsy slumped to the ground. "Hey, Scyther. That was anticlimactic, wouldn't you say?"

"I t-thought it was…amazing…" a small voice spoke. Bugsy jumped to his feet in surprise. It was Jasmine!

The Steel-Type Gym leader smiled at Bugsy timidly. "Even though you were at a disadvantage, you were still able to find your opponents weakness. That's… wonderful…"

"O-Oh, w-w-well, it's nothing…" Bugsy stuttered. Of course, what were the astronomical chances _she_ would be watching…

Jasmine smiled again. "Hey, if you aren't busy, do you mind going to the Olivine Café with me? I-if you're not busy… that is…"

Bugsy perked up. "Sure! What do you say, Scyther?"

" _Scyth,"_ Scyther gave an amused look.

"D-don't look at me like that." Bugsy said as heat rose in his face.

Jasmine giggled. "C'mon, let's go…" The slightly taller girl reached down and took Bugsy's hand. The pair (plus Scyther) walked away from the boathouse in the direction of the café, almost unconsciously lacing their fingers together.

* * *

 **oops i sacred and original shipped**

 **In all honesty, Sacredshipping has recently become one of my Mega OTPs. *pulls out Keystone and yaddayaddayadda* Its currently ties with JeffTony, which is really something, because NOTHING TOPS MY GAY ADOPTED CHILD FROM WINTERS AND HIS BOYFRIEND. Except my wife and his husband apparently... (I'm also really pissed that Eusine flat-out bitch slaps Morty in the anime. Like chill, please? But they are still very much an adorable ship. I may write about them one day... Maybe in this fic...)**

 **Anyway, I digress. Please feel free to R &R! Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3: Mold Breaker

**Whoops, thanks to japaneserockergirl for informing me Driveshipping was already taken as a name. Ahh, the perks of not keeping up with existent ships. (but in all honesty, all I keep up with is Sacredshipping, Ignitionshipping, and Airplaneshipping nowadays.) So, back to square one.**

 **But hey, lots o' fluff in this chapter!**

 **(I don't own Pokémon. if I did, I would join Team Galactic so I could get an inside on their life and update _Galactic Misadventures_.)**

* * *

"Wow, Olivine's food is really good!" Bugsy said ecstatically, stuffing his face with food.

"Yes, it is, isn't it," Jasmine smiled, amused, at the bug researcher.

The pair, as well as Scyther, and made their way to Olivine Café just a few short minutes prior. They sat at the counter, Jasmine ordering "The Usual" while Bugsy tried some of the seafood. He also ordered some Pokémon food and Berry Juice (straight from Cianwood City) for his Scyther.

When their food was brought out, Bugsy's included a medium-sized plate lined with decoratively-placed seafood, Scyther got a bowl of Pokémon food and an Alola-styled cup of Berry Juice, and Jasmine received four large platters of all kinds of food. A good amount of Olivine Café's specialties were present, but a variety of food from Kalos was on her plates, too. Bugsy almost did a double-take.

"You're gonna eat all of that?" he choked. Scyther gave a curious look.

Jasmine shrugged. "I always do… That's why it's called 'The Usual'."

Bugsy turned back to his food, taking that as an answer. However, he glanced at her thin physique from the corner of his eye, curious on how she maintained a body like that with her eating habits. Then, realizing how dumb that notion was, he dismissed it.

"Sooo…" Bugsy was eager to turn the subject away from food. "Is this where you usually stay in Olivine? Besides the Gym, of course."

Jasmine giggled again, setting down her fork. "That's a good guess, but I'd say I only spend about a fifth of my time here…"

"Hmm? Is that so?" Bugsy asked with a mouthful of surprise. Scyther casually drank its Berry Juice, careful not to spill it. (However hard with scythes for hands)

Jasmine nodded and smiled in the direction of the bug researcher. "I'll take you to my _other_ favorite place in town once we finish."

"Oh, okay!" Bugsy chirped. He resumed eating, feeling a bit humbled that Jasmine already was comfortable showing him around her favorite parts of town. Wasn't that like, second base? Or whatever Whitney told him? He internally cringed as a recent memory began to fill his mind…

* * *

Whitney and Bugsy were sitting atop the Goldenrod Department Store's roof, tired after a day of training with one another. They had just ended a battle in a draw, her Miltank taking his Shuckle out with Rollout after a long and grueling battle, but not before her own Pokémon fainted from Toxic poison. Now, the two Gym Leaders needed a rest, and with rest came a chatty Whitney.

"Bugsy, you're a big boy now. I need to talk to you about somethin'." Whitney began.

"Hmm? What would that be?" Bugsy asked, taking a swig of Lemonade he bought from the vending machine.

"I need to talk to you about girls and boys…" the Normal-Type Gym Leader said smiling devilishly.

Bugsy almost choked on his drink. "Oh no..."

Whitney studied the bug researcher. "You're getting to the age where all the girls and boys will be fawning all over you. You need to be prepared."

Bugsy smirked, pointing at his short shorts and "girl-styled" hair. "Oh, really. And I'm assuming you mentioned both genders to fit my outward appearance?"

Whitney scowled. "Don't be sarcastic with me, kiddo, I'm just trying to help."

Bugsy turned his attention to the sun setting in the west. Goldenrod's Department Store was tall, so he could see Olivine City and a partial bit of the Whirl Islands from his vantage point. "Listen Whitney, I appreciate it, but I'm already married to my research. I don't need any girls… or boys, apparently."

Whitney huffed. "At fourteen? You're fourteen and you claim you're married to your research like a Professor would? Geez, Bugsy, how pretentious."

Bugsy was silent. He had made a commitment to his work and his Bug Pokémon since the moment he became a Gym Leader.

"Well, Bugsy, just let me tell you what to look out for in people and romance," Whitney began.

"Fine…" Bugsy sighed. Typical Whitney; she wouldn't give up until the end. Or she would start crying.

Whitney smiled devilishly again. "You know the Big Stadium in Unova, where they play baseball?"

"Yeah," the bug researcher had no idea where this was going.

"Well, there's a certain element to romance that has to do with baseball…"

Bugsy's memory grew fuzzy after that, but he remembered finally chocking on his Lemonade and Whitney's Blissey having to do Softboiled-CPR on him.

"Bugsy? Are you done eating?" a quiet voice murmured, interrupting his thoughts. The Gym Leader snapped back to reality to see Jasmine and Scyther staring at him with concern. Jasmine's four plates were completely finished, and Scyther seemed to be cleaning up some spilled Berry Juice.

"Oh, yeah-yes, I am," Bugsy muttered, wondering how long he was in déjà vu land. What an odd memory to pop into his mind at that moment.

The two paid for dinner and headed outside with Scyther. The sun had almost completely vanished over the horizon, and he contemplated going home.

"O-oh… you need too… leave…" Jasmine stuttered.

"Oh, n-no! I don't have to right now!" Bugsy said suddenly, ignoring a raised eyebrow from Scyther. "You can still show me what you wanted to show me before!"

Jasmine perked up a little. "Oh, you don't mind? Then follow me!"

The Steel-Type expert once again took his hand and led the smaller boy to the east of town, where the large Glitter Lighthouse stood. Thankfully, she involuntarily memorized its exact spot and how to get there. Meanwhile, the conscious part of her mind was reveling over how warm Bugsy's hand was, lacing his smaller fingers through hers. She turned to look at him, his lavender eyes bright, a blush across his cheeks, and an adorable grin that melted her heart like a Fire-Type attack.

" _Scythe!"_ the Mantis Pokémon cried urgently.

Jasmine stopped just in the nick of time to avoid running into the lighthouse door. Bugsy noticed and quickly pulled her back.

"Heh, Scyther's used to doing that." Bugsy reassured the now shaking Gym Leader. "He has to save my sorry behind from running into things 24/7."

Jasmine shook the surprise out of her head. "It's nice that your Scyther cares for you so much…"

Scyther looked flustered for a second and then turned around in embarrassment. Bugsy pet its shoulder in a bliss. "Aww, love you, too, Scyther!"

Jasmine pulled out keys out of her pocket and opened the lighthouse door. She led Bugsy and Scyther to the back of the entrance room, where the elevator was. Automatic lights lit the room as they strode through the entryway.

Bugsy looked pointedly at the stairs behind the elevator. "There's a stairway, too?"

Jasmine nodded. "And inconvenient stairway, if you ask me. Maybe I'll show you it one day." She tapped the elevator button and the doors opened.

The trio stepped into the elevator, doors closing. It began to rise, and it was silent. There were a few solitary lights inside the elevator, but, for the most part, it was dark.

"Bugsy, I need to ask you something before we get out…" Jasmine began to say. They were still holding hands.

Bugsy looked in the direction of her voice. "Yeah?"

"I-I would appreciate it if you let me get out first… I need to… make sure of something…" Jasmine mumbled.

"Oh, sure!" Bugsy said in his usual perky voice. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "You know this place a billion times more than me, so be my guest, er, host!"

Jasmine felt her heart skip a beat. This kid was way too sweet and adorable. She squeezed his hand back as the elevator gave a pleasant _ding_.

The doors opened and, much to the pair's underlying dismay, they released their hold on each other. Jasmine walked purposefully into the dark room, lit only by the stars and the light from the city, as Bugsy and Scyther exited the elevator and stood in front, unmoving.

"Amphy?" Jasmine called quietly. "Where are you?"

" _Amph!"_ a joyful cried sounded out. The room was suddenly filled with a harsh, yellow light. An Ampharos rose from the ground and began awkwardly hobbling towards the Gym Leader, the ball from its tail illuminating the room. Jasmine threw her arms around it and embraced the Light Pokémon.

"How are you, Amphy?" she asked soothingly, stroking its fine yellow fur.

" _Ampha, ampha!"_ it cried with glee.

Jasmine pulled away. "I want you to meet someone…" She turned and let Bugsy and Scyther into its line of sight. The Steel-Type Gym Leader tensed, expecting Amphy to go on the offensive, but was pleasantly shocked at the Pokémon's reaction.

" _Ampharos!"_ it sang, waving one of its small arms in the direction of the Gym Leader. Bugsy and Scyther slowly approached Amphy.

"Wow… I'm surprised its letting you get close… Amphy doesn't really like anyone but me…" Jasmine looked in awe at Bugsy, who was petting the bipedal Pokémon's rubbery neck.

"Maybe it knows I like Garvantula!" Bugsy shrugged. "I'll have you know, I am acquainted with the Electric-Type to an extent."

Jasmine giggled. "Or maybe you have a way with other Pokémon besides Bug-Types."

Bugsy blushed. "Maybe I do. I trust your intuition." He turned his attention to Scyther, who was idly chatting to the taller Pokémon.

" _Scy scy!"_

" _Ampha, amp, pha!"_

" _Scy! Scyther!"_

"I wonder what they're talking about." Jasmine said as she walked to Bugsy's side.

"Pokémon things I assume." Bugsy replied. "I can get the gist of what my Scyther says, for the most part."

"You can understand your Pokémon, too, how wonderful…" Jasmine whispered, casting another awed glance down at the bug researcher.

"'Understand' may be stretching it, but I'd like to think so." He said, turning to smile brightly at the Steel-Type Gym Leader.

Scyther and Amphy exchanged amused looks, a giggle escaping from the Mantis Pokémon.

Bugsy gave a short yawn. "I think Scyther and I will head home now. It's been a long day."

"O-oh, you have a ride back, I assume?" Jasmine asked, concerned.

Bugsy smiled as Scyther walked back to its master. "Of course I do. How do ya think I got here?"

Jasmine gave a small laugh. "Oh course, duh."

The two stared at each other for a good five seconds. Neither could tear their eyes away from each other, until Amphy, too, gave an agitated yawn.

"Well, I'll leave you to Amphy," Bugsy said hastily. "Thank you for today! If you ever want to stop by Azalea to visit me, feel free to!" He and Scyther began to walk towards the door.

"Bugsy…" Jasmine's small voice called. She reached forward and grabbed his hand as he walked into the elevator. He turned around, face completely red.

Jasmine smiled. "I just wanted to thank _you_ for today…"

Bugsy gave another one of his cheeky, adorable grins. "No prob, Jazzy!" Scyther cast a knowing smirk in the direction of the other Gym Leader, who was now beginning to blush herself. She released Bugsy's hand as the door closed and the elevator descended.

Jasmine sighed and continued to stare at where the bug researcher just was. "I dunno, Amphy… Should I visit him tomorrow?"

" _Ampha~"_ The Ampharos replied with a smirk.

"D-don't you say something like that! W-Whatever you just said!"

* * *

Once outside of the lighthouse, Bugsy sent out his Yanmega.

"We're going home, Yanmega," Bugsy told the Ogre Darner Pokémon.

" _Yan?"_ it queried. It was really late, right?

" _Scyther, scythe."_ Scyther explained. Yanmega listened intently.

Yanmega glanced up at the Glitter Lighthouse and then back at Bugsy.

" _Yan, yanmeg!"_ it laughed, Scyther joining in.

"Oh, shut up," Bugsy spat, returning Scyther to its PokéBall. He looked up at Yanmega. "Let's fly back to Azalea. Sans any laughing." He grabbed onto the dragonfly's long legs.

" _Yan, yan…"_ it muttered, beginning to rise out of the city, but not before circling the Glitter Lighthouse once, where a brilliant light was shinning.

* * *

 **Dawww, they're so precious~ I love writing this shiz.**

 **I mention how Bugsy is fourteen, and I always envisioned Jasmine being around fifteen or sixteen. I dunno, not an adult yet.**

 **Hope you enjoyed! Get ready for more fluffy stuff!**


	4. Chapter 4: Oblivious

**Ayy, back again!**

 **This chapter is a little on the shorter side, but mostly because the next chapter is gonna be full of stuff happening. More fluffy stuff!**

 **Quick shout-out to my dear friend, _a Fighter and a Dreamer_ , for informing me the official ship name of these two is "InTheDarkShipping". Very good, thank you. I have no idea what warrants this name (Glitter Lighthouse and Ilex Forest are dark...?) but I'm glad a few people out there like the ship.**

 **(I don't own Pokemon. If I did, I'd want Roxie's autograph a million times.)**

* * *

Leaves swayed in the breeze as the sun rose up above Azalea Town. Dew was clinging to the grass, inclined to stay. A flock of Spearow flew overhead, followed by a solitary Hoppip, bouncing in the air. A Heracross idly meandered through the forested area, occasionally checking to see if any trees had Honey, but, instead, found agitated Pineco. Slowpoke were beginning to rise and roam the town, as always.

Bugsy exited his house, just outside the Azalea Gym. It was Saturday and no new Gym challenges were reported to him as of yet, so the Gym Leader planned to go to National Park to judge the Bug Catching Contest. While he enjoyed participating in it, he had won so many times he didn't feel quite right doing it anymore. Besides, he was invited to judge the event almost every day it occurred, so he wouldn't want to pass up the chance.

Making sure he had the adequate Pokémon for the journey, he began to reconsider flying to National Park and just walk. Sure, it took longer, but it gave him the chance to stroll through his favorite place in Johto, the Ilex Forest, so that was something.

"Hmm, I'll let my best buddy decide," Bugsy concluded to himself. He took out Scyther's PokéBall, sending out the Mantis Pokémon.

" _Scyther!"_ it cried, stretching its wings. It then gave an acknowledging nod to its Trainer.

"Hey, Scyther, we're going to National Park today! Should we fly or walk?" the bug researcher inquired.

Scyther stood still for a moment, thinking. It wasn't too often a question of this nature was posed to the Pokémon.

Absentmindedly, Scyther's attention was diverted to a Slowpoke than happened to be in its peripheral vision. It continued to walk forward, right into Bugsy's leg, and perpetually did so.

" _Slow… poke…?"_ it yawned, oblivious to the situation.

"Heh, once a Slowpoke, always a Slowpoke. Unless you have a King's Rock, I guess," Bugsy sighed, reaching down to turn the Dopey Pokémon around. It walked away from the pair like nothing happened.

"I think they're kinda cute…" an all-too familiar small voice said. Bugsy turned around to see none other than Jasmine. She gave a small wave at Scyther as a Skarmory descended behind her.

"O-oh, hey Jasmine!" Bugsy managed to stutter. Then, he saw the Steel-Type bird. "Oh. Oh. OH!" He backed away into his Scyther, bumping his back against the Mantis Pokémon's hard chest plate. Scyther gave a slight groan in annoyance.

" _Skar?"_ the Armor Bird questioned.

"Ah! I'm sorry, Bugsy! I forgot you don't like birds…" Jasmine quickly returned Skarmory to its PokéBall. "Please forgive me…"

Bugsy took a good three seconds to recollect himself as Scyther steadied him. "It's fine, Jasmine. I have to get over my phobia at some point… Might as well practice now."

He stood up and put on his usual cheery grin. "So, what are you doing here?"

Jasmine turned a little pink and looked around awkwardly as if trying to find a reason somewhere in the tree line. The scent of burning wood lingered in the air as the delighted cries of a Magmar and Farfetch'd sounded.

"W-well, yesterday, you said to meet you in Azalea Town sometime, so I decided to come today! You know, to see you!" she finally managed to say.

Bugsy's heart skipped a beat. _She wanted to visit him? Already? Fly all this way to see_ _ **him?!**_

Scyther caught on to its master's sudden surprise and quietly nudged him in the back, encouraging him to say something. Bugsy cleared his throat.

"Well, I was just about to head to National Park for the Bug Catching Contest. Care to join me?"

Jasmine giggled. "Seeing you in your natural environment… I'm fine with that! After all, I dragged you to Glitter Lighthouse yesterday!"

Bugsy scratched his cheek, flustered. "Well, if you want to join me, be my guest! I was planning on walking, if that's alright with you."

"Of course!" Jasmine exclaimed. "It's not often I have the chance to walk around these parts, especially with someone so acquainted with the environment…"

"Heh, well then I'm just the guy to show you around!" Bugsy laughed.

Scyther couldn't help but stifle a giggle. The Gym Leaders' flirting was _too_ obvious.

Bugsy shifted his feet. "But, before we go, I need to check up on something with Kurt, the PokéBall creator."

The trio then walked through Azalea Town, careful not to step on any Slowpoke. Jasmine relished in the quaint and down-to-earth feel of town. The wooden houses, quiet tone, and the ever present and mild scent of smoke made the Steel-Type Gym Leader fall in love with the town, similarly to how she felt walking with Bugsy…

… _Did she really just think that…?_

"So, Jasmine, how do you like Azalea Town so far?" Bugsy's perky voice interrupted.

Brushing that embarrassing thought aside, Jasmine responded. "I really do love it here… It was such a natural and quaint feel, nothing like Olivine."

Bugsy grinned. "Well, I'm glad you like it! I never really liked busy, industrial places, and you can thank this town for making me grow up with that mindset. No offense to Olivine, though, it still has pretty views and landmarks and such."

Jasmine glanced up above the trees to just catch a glance of a Butterfree sailing through the air. "This place just makes you feel even more connected to Pokémon than usual… I don't know how, but it does."

Bugsy took her hand innocently and gave it a small squeeze. "You're always welcome here, Jazzy! Don't you forget that!"

Jasmine gave a soft sigh as Bugsy turned his attention to Scyther, who had picked up a small yellow flower. The bug researcher was criminally sweet, innocent, and adorable. Why had she waited so long to finally interact with him? The Steel-Type Gym Leader cursed her shy and reclusive nature.

Bugsy spun back around, holding the flower, and delicately reached up and put it behind Jasmine's ear. _Arceus damn it._

"O-Oh, thank you, Bugsy…" Jasmine stuttered. It was official. This kid won her heart.

The bug researcher turned bright pink. "I-It was Scyther's idea!"

They both looked at the rather enthralled Scyther, giving a suspiciously childish grin.

Finally, they arrived at Kurt's house. Maizie, Kurt's granddaughter, was sitting in the grass outside, stroking a Slowpoke by her side. A Shuckle also was sleeping by her, retracted into its shell.

Bugsy waved. "Hey, Maizie! Is your grandpa inside?"

Maizie gave a cheeky giggle. "Yup, sure is. Nice of you to drop by, Bugsy! What's this, you got a girlfriend, finally?"

The Bug-Type Gym Leader grimaced. "N-No!" he exclaimed, pulling Jasmine behind him. "S-She's just a friend…"

Unbeknownst to him, Scyther exchanged an ecstatic look with Maizie, hidden implications passing through the two.

The young girl shrugged. "Well, whatever. I was worried you'd get a boyfriend and get all gay."

" _ **MAIZIE!**_ _"_

Maizie giggled. "Go on in, Bugsy." she said, waving him off.

Bugsy pouted at the young girl before entering the house, a similarly flustered Jasmine following. Scyther stayed outside and sat calmly next to Maizie.

"Soooo… Should I be concerned?" Maizie sighed, her Slowpoke giving a yawn.

" _Scy, Scyther…"_ The large Bug-Type shrugged.

"If you want my opinion, I think it'd be good for him to have someone else, you know? He's always been so obsessed with his Bug-Types, it's hard to believe he could ever possibly think of anything else."

" _Scy…"_

"Well, it's obvious that he's happy with her. And finally interacting with someone. ...Eh, we're getting too deep into this."

"…"

Maizie's Shuckle carefully peeked its head out of one of the pores in its shell. It sleepily glanced around, and then retracted back into its shell.

"I just hope he gets outta that shell of his. He's very closed off from the world compared to the other Gym Leaders. Maybe his new friend can help."

" _Scy, Scythe."_

"Hmm? You think I'm right?" Maizie gave a small laugh, turning to the direction of Kurt's front door. Bugsy and Jasmine were just coming out, a rather crimson-faced bug researcher handing her one of the Heavy Balls he had picked up. The Steel-Type Gym Leader was delighted, wrapping her arms around the shorter boy in a short yet thoughtful embrace. After she released him, Bugsy hobbled over to Scyther, grinning goofily.

"We're off to National Park. Ready to go?" he asked, face still red.

" _Scy-ythe!"_ Scyther stood up and joined the two Gym Leaders, giving a quick farewell nod to Maizie.

"Bye, guys!" Maizie called. Bugsy shot another deathly glare at her as Jasmine gave a quick wave. The trio then departed to Ilex Forest.

A few minutes later, Kurt opened the door and stood outside, next to his granddaughter. He was silent for a second, and then began to speak.

"You've known Bugsy all your life, and so have I…" Kurt began, watching lazy smoke circle in the sky over the treeline.

Maizie responded without a second thought. "Only time will tell, grandpa." Shuckle wiggled around for a second, then reluctantly peered out of its shell. After a few moments, it finally fully extended its body, into the outside world.

* * *

 **Heh, I'm going really overboard...**

 **BUT YA KNOW WHAT? I'VE HAD THESE TWO IN THE BACK OF MY MIND SINCE 2010 SO I'M GONNA DO SOME STUFF WITH THEM.**

 **Also, my headcanon is that Maizie is a few years younger than Bugsy (about nine or ten to his fourteen) and they were childhood friends. But then, he became a Gym Leader and obsessed with Bug-Types so they kinda drifted apart. So sad. Whatever, she and Scyther are my shipping buddies.**

 **Until next time! The Bug Catching Contest is next!**


	5. Chapter 5: Run Away

**OOHHGG THIS CHAPTER IS SO LONG I'M SORRY**

 **Here's the Bug-Catching Contest. Enjoy.**

 **(I don't own Pokémon. If I did, I'd want to make Scott and Everdred meet. Go on down to Twoson, my Battle Frontier man!)**

* * *

Bugsy always enjoyed walks through Ilex Forest.

It was quiet, peaceful, and full of Bug-Types. After an exhausting day at the Gym or a trip to busy Goldenrod City, walking through the forest made him feel at peace. The bug researcher idly wondered if it was the legendary Celebi's doing, but that was merely a thought.

None the less, he was glad Jasmine felt a similar way.

The Steel-Type Gym Leader was following close behind, occasionally commenting on something that caught her eye in the scenery.

"Busgy, I can't believe how beautiful this place is…" Jasmine quietly mused. The two Gym Leaders and Scyther were meandering along a small lake on the edge of the forest. A Psyduck was drifted on the water's surface, sleeping.

"Yeah, this place is something, isn't it?" the bug researcher replied, grabbing onto a nearby tree branch and swinging up the tree. Jasmine watched in awe how easily he was able to scale the tree. Scyther gave a small groan. _He does this all the time…_

"Life must be an adventure, living with him," Jasmine giggled, watching as Bugsy searched through the tree leaves, happening upon a Kakuna. The Coccon Pokémon didn't look agitated, instead, it looked rather happy. Bugsy talked to it for a moment before placing it back into the tree.

" _Scy,"_ was all Scyther replied with. At least Bugsy knew how to be safe with certain Bug Pokémon. They didn't need a swarm of Beedrill chasing them.

Bugsy climbed down the tree with the same skill and agility as before. Seeing Scyther's annoyed and Jasmine's awed expressions, he laughed.

"Sorry, I go a little overboard when I'm in Ilex… I feel obligated to visit all the Bug Pokémon here…" the bug researcher apologized.

Scyther rolled its eyes, but Jasmine looked at Bugsy sincerely. "Oh, its fine, Bugsy. I can understand why you love this place so much; it is your natural environment after all. Go as overboard as you wish."

Bugsy grinned. "Heh, overboard it is then." He took out a PokéBall, releasing a Vespiquen. The Beehive Pokémon floated in the air, waiting for instructions.

"Vespiquen, use Sweet Scent!" Bugsy commanded. Vespiquen rose a little higher into the air, spreading its wings and blowing a sweet-smelling fragrance into the forest. Scyther gave another, more dramatic, sigh, but Jasmine looked on with interest.

After a few moments, a group of Caterpie came squirming out of the bushes. Bugsy ran over to the group in a bliss, Vespiquen not far behind. He talked with them eagerly and quietly, the Worm Pokémon crawling around him in a bliss.

Jasmine approached slowly and carefully. "You have a way with Bug Pokémon, don't you?"

Bugsy smiled and stroked one of the Caterpie. "They were my best friends, growing up. Whenever I was sad or in a bad mood, I'd come to Ilex Forest and the Bug Pokémon would soothe me. They're very underappreciated, but people need to understand the Bug-Type is just as credible as any other type!"

Jasmine nodded, leaning down to where the bug researcher and the Caterpie were. "I can understand how you must feel…"

Bugsy heaved a long sigh. "It's my goal to become an expert Bug-Type researcher and prove to the world that they're as good as every other Pokémon, right Scyther?"

Scyther, who was standing back a little to give the pair some space, raised one of its scythes in acknowledgement, like a thumbs up.

Jasmine giggled. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you're already an expert!"

"O-Oh, r-really?!" Bugsy stammered, spontaneously flustered. The group of Caterpie began to crawl away, leaving the two Gym Leaders and a very misplaced Vespiquen.

Jasmine nodded and glanced off in the direction of the Caterpie. "The fact you already know and love the Bug-Type the way you do already makes you an expert!"

Bugsy was quiet for a moment and then stood up excitedly. "I'm gonna be the best Bug-Type researcher ever, like Mister Aaron!" He then turned to the side, reached down and pulled Jasmine up, the Steel-Type Gym Leader almost falling into his arms. "C'mon, Jasmine, let's go to National Park!" He quickly returned an amused Vespiquen to its PokéBall.

Still holding Jasmine's hand, Bugsy let his spontaneous motivation guide the trio out of Ilex Forest. As they power-walked out, Jasmine swore, for a moment, she heard a Pokémon cry near the Ilex Shrine.

* * *

The Gym Leaders and the Scyther zipped through Route 34 like a Ninjask, a similar speed taking them through Goldenrod City, too. (Bugsy was **not** in the mood to deal with Whitney, under the presumption they'd see her. Since their run-in with Maizie, the bug researcher was feeling slightly uneasy concerning being in public with Jasmine.)

Route 35 came and gone as well, and the trio finally found themselves in front of the gate to National Park. Inside was a branching path to both the PokéAthlon dome and National Park.

Before they stepped inside, Jasmine tightened her grip on Bugsy's hand, the bug researcher turning to face her with a puzzled expression.

"B-Bugsy… I…" she began, trying to find the right words. Bugsy waited patiently, staring at her curiously.

Jasmine finally took a deep breath. "I-I want to enter the… Bug-Catching Contest…" The Steel-Type Gym Leader turned a little pink, biting her lip and turning away slightly.

Scyther raised an eyebrow as Bugsy retained ecstatic-mode. He took both of her hands and turned her in line with his cheery face.

"Oh, boy, Jasmine! That's great! C'mon, I'll get you registered and everything!" The Bug-Type Gym Leader then turned and dragged her in the building, Scyther shaking its head.

The National Park Guard standing in front of the exit didn't look surprised to see the bug researcher. "Hello, Bugsy, you come to judge the Bug-Catching Contest again?"

Jasmine's eyes widened. _Judge?!_

Bugsy nodded and then pulled a very timid Jasmine to his side. "And my friend here would like to enter!"

The guard looked over the Steel-Clad Girl for a moment. "Fine, fine, just step right up and register. I don't bite!"

After signing Jasmine up, the trio entered National Park. Sunkern dashed in and out of the flower beds as Pidgey swooped down from overhead, Bugsy flinching every time he saw one. The pathway lead to the large fountain in the center of the park, tall grass surrounding the structure. A group of contestants surrounded the fountain.

"And there ya go, Jasmine! Just go up ahead and stand with the other contestants!" Bugsy said cheerily, gesturing towards them.

Jasmine glanced at them worriedly. "B-But what is I mess up…"

"Hey, don't sweat it, they'll tell you the rules up there!" Bugsy added.

Jasmine released her grip on his hands. "I had no idea you were a judge…"

Bugsy blushed, scratching the back of his head. Scyther gave its umpteenth sarcastic sigh of the day. "I guess I should've told you earlier but, since I'm the resident Bug-Type expert, they sorta invited me to judge some of the competitions…"

Jasmine didn't exactly look reassured. Bugsy caught on and continued to speak. "Listen, Jasmine, you'll do great. Don't let my position dissuade you."

The Steel-Type Gym Leader still felt a little worried, but seeing Bugsy's trademark grin reinstalled confidence in her. "Okay, I'm gonna go now." She then rushed up to the fountain.

Scyther approached Bugsy slowly, eyeing him. _"Scythe, Scyther…"_

"No, I'm not going to be picking favorites! I judge, I don't pity," Bugsy said as sternly as possible, which wasn't saying much. Scyther laughed.

Bugsy turned away to hide his red face as he dashed off in the direction of the judge's table, near some of the National Park's benches. Scyther followed him with delight.

Seating himself awkwardly next to the more amateur judges, Bugsy sat quietly, occasionally glancing in the direction of Jasmine. The Steel-Type Gym Leader and the other contestants listened intently as the rules were explained. Using the Park Balls, the contestants had to capture and keep one Bug-Type Pokémon until the end of the event. Whoever's Pokémon had the highest value and stats would win. They had 20 minutes to compete, more than enough time to capture a Pokémon and consider keeping it.

"Alright contestants, send out the Pokémon you wish to compete with!" the spokesperson shouted.

Jasmine casually took out a PokéBall and released its contents. A Mawile popped out, landing on the ground with its jaw vigorously open.

"Wow, that looks like a strong Pokémon, eh, Scyther?" Bugsy whispered to his Pokémon.

" _Scyther, Scythe Scy!"_ it replied defiantly. _Nothing I can't handle._

"On your marks…"

"Get set…"

"Go!"

The Bug-Catching Contest commenced.

The contestants began running into the grass frantically, Jasmine opting to go into the tall grass that stood taller than an Ursaring. Bugsy couldn't see her, so instead he turned his attention to a young trainer dueling a Scyther with his Fraxure.

Bugsy gave a small chuckle. "Reminds me of how you and I met, am I right?"

Scyther was silent but nodded its head slowly.

Bugsy closed his eyes and smiled. "You were a feisty one, at first; you didn't want to be caught. It was a couple years before I became a Gym Leader, around the time I started really getting into the Bug-Type. I went to National Park to compete in the Bug-Catching Contest. My Spinarak and I were searching for a unique Bug-Type, and there you were. You almost knocked out my poor Spinarak, but, I was eventually able to catch you. And boy, am I glad I did."

" _Scyther…"_ Scyther mumbled, very faintly, but Bugsy still heard.

"Heh, you're my best bud, Scyther, don't you forget that!" Bugsy said cheerily. Scyther gave a small smile in return before suddenly turning its attention to the tall grass, where Jasmine and Mawile were worriedly exiting in shock. Jasmine was holding a Park Ball, trembling.

Bugsy looked confused. "I wonder what she's so worried about…"

" _Scythe, Scy."_

"Hey, hey, hey, Bugsy~" a chirpy voice sang from his side.

Bugsy turned around to come face-to-face with Bug Catcher Wade. He looked rather happy for some reason.

"Oh, hey, Wade," Bugsy replied. He had almost forgotten his bug-loving comrade was appointed a judge, too. It was a small world, apparently.

Wade looked around suspiciously. "I just have a quick lil' question for ya,"

"Go on," Bugsy was now _very_ confused.

"Hmm, well… eh… never mind," Wade then turned back around to whoever he was talking to prior.

Now, the Bug-Type Gym Leader was _extra_ confused. _What was that about?_ Before he could ponder it anymore, the ending bell rung.

 _Drrrring!_

The contestants all lined up in front of the judges table with their Pokémon and Park Ball containing their selected Bug-Type to be judged. Jasmine and Mawile stood near the end, the Gym Leader looking terrified.

Wade suddenly turned back to Bugsy. "Hey, isn't that the Olivine Gym Leader? I didn't know she liked Bug-Types."

"There are a lot of things we don't know about each other," Bugsy replied curtly. Wade took that as an answer and turned forwards.

"Alright, contestants, please reveal your Pokémon in order!" the spokesman ordered.

So down the line the contestants went, sending out their Bug-Type Pokémon. There were quite a few tough-looking Kricketune and Illumise, even the Scyther he saw earlier and a Beautifly. However, when it came to Jasmine's turn…

The Steel-Type Gym Leader quite fittingly steeled her nerves as she sent out her Pokémon.

In a flash of stars and sparkles, a Nincada popped out, it's brownish red coloring strikingly different from a normal Nincada. It gazed rather sleepily around, tired after a hammering of False Swipe.

Everyone present stared at it with their eyes widened, humans and Pokémon alike. Bugsy didn't even flinch as he stood up.

"And I think we have our winner, everyone!" the bug researcher said in awe. "This is the first time a Shiny Pokémon has _ever_ been caught during the Bug-Catching Contest!"

The other judges didn't even need to talk. "I second that!" one declared, another one nodding.

"Wow, I never thought I'd see a Shiny Pokémon with my own eyes…" Wade said excitedly. "Heh, Miss Jasmine, you definitely win in my book!"

Jasmine turned extremely red. "O-Oh, I didn't think Shininess mattered… I just liked how it looked…"

Despite her muttering, the other contestants cheered for her, their Pokémon joining in. Bugsy began handing out prizes to everyone, Shed Shells as consolation prizes, a Sitrus Berry to the trainer who caught the Beautifly and an Everstone to the trainer who caught the Scyther.

"You caught a great partner today," Bugsy told the young boy, probably just a couple years younger than him.

"Thanks, Mr. Bugsy!" the young trainer chirped, his Fraxure smiling as well. The Scyther he caught also looked rather happy.

Finally, Bugsy approached Jasmine. She was holding her Nincada, the Trainee Pokémon looking rather satisfied. Looking up at Bugsy, she blushed and looked at him nervously.

"Hey, I'm not playing favorites, if you know what I mean." the Azalea-Town native reassured. He opened his palm and offered her a Dawn Stone.

Jasmine took it rather quickly, giving him a small smile. "Th-Thanks, Bugsy…"

Bugsy grinned and whispered "No prob, Jazzy." He then turned around and spoke in a louder voice. "Here's to our winner, Jasmine of Olivine City and her Shiny Nincada!"

Everyone cheered. Jasmine had no idea how the attention made her feel, but she smiled anyway.

* * *

It was about dusk by the time everything was cleaned up. Tired from the day's events, Bugsy and Jasmine bought some refreshments from a concession stand and made a meal out of it. Jasmine's Mawile and Nincada were happily eating Pokémon food as Scyther opted out, sitting next to Bugsy and watching across the fountain instead.

"A Shiny Pokémon… wow, Jazzy, not even _I_ have seen a shiny Pokémon in the wild!" Bugsy said in awe, still not over the sight of the oddly-colored Trainee Pokémon.

Jasmine was still in a mild state of terror. "Was that something… I'm not used to all that attention…"

Bugsy glanced up from his food. "Oh, you're not? I thought, for a Gym Leader, you'd get lots of attention."

Jasmine sighed. "I'm not too good with the whole 'attention' thing. I'd rather go and visit Glitter Lighthouse and Amphy then deal with being in public…"

Bugsy looked down, slightly jealous, at the Shiny Nincada for a moment. "Not to be rude, but I'm surprised you participated at all."

Jasmine paused for a second, her cheeks turning pink. "I wanted to enter because I thought it would make you happy."

Bugsy couldn't believe his ears. Scyther shifted for a second, also hearing the remark. It stayed quiet, looking afar.

The bug researcher looked back up at his companion. Jasmine looked very flustered but sincere.

"I-I dunno what it is… or w-why… but I really like seeing you happy and cheery…" Jasmine began, idly playing with the bow on her dress. "I know it sounds silly, we 'met' just over a day ago and all, but… you've really brought a lot out of me during this time… and well… i-it means a lot to me…"

Bugsy was still in shock. He hadn't expected such a remark or vent from the seemingly distant and sullen Steel-Type Gym Leader, but, hearing this made him feel warm inside. And warm in the face. He felt even more so has he quietly leaned over and embraced her.

"This means a lot to _me_ Jasmine," the bug researcher said calmly, without expelling any of the _OH-MY-ARCEUS-I'M-HUGGING-A-GIRL_ running through his mind. Even when Jasmine also wrapped her arms around his small frame, he didn't freak out (or, at least he tried not to).

Bugsy rested his chin on her shoulder, her soft brown hair ticking his cheek. "That fact I get to share some of my favorite things with someone else other than my Pokémon is really awesome! You've been really accepting of my childish and seemingly obsessive nature…" A laugh. He couldn't believe he just admitted that.

Jasmine sighed, holding Bugsy close. She wanted to hold him as long as possible (why that notion cropped into her mind was unknown), but she knew the night had other plans.

Still, she spoke. "You're a wonderful person, Bugsy, and I thank you for everything you've shown me this past day…" Voluntarily, she shifted a little, Bugsy letting go of her as she stood up.

Bugsy frowned a little, disappointed. "Oh, I guess you should go now…"

Jasmine sighed, returning Mawile and Nincada to their PokéBalls. "I wish I didn't have to, but Amphy gets a little worried when I don't visit for a while."

"Hey, that's okay! No shame in that!" Bugsy gave another one of his silly trademark grins as he stood up as well. Scyther took little notice.

Jasmine reached down and laced her fingers through his, smiling softly. "I-I have a few Gym battles tomorrow… b-but if you'd like to come and visit…"

"Of course I would!" Bugsy said in a bliss. "How 'bout 1 PM?"

Jasmine giggled. "Sounds good… I'll see you then."

The pair, for the second time, stared at each other for a good couple of seconds before Jasmine spoke.

"Bugsy?"

"Y-Yeah?" the bug researcher wasn't sure if he was ready for what was coming next…

Jasmine let go of his hand. "You might want to back up a bit."

Bugsy was confused at first, but then understood as the Steel-Type Gym Leader sent out her Skarmory, cawing loudly.

"Oh. OH. OH! BIRD!" Bugsy backed up into his Scyther, who suddenly jumped up protectively.

Jasmine looked worriedly at the terrified bug researcher, but seeing the Mantis Pokémon roll its eyes reassured her.

"Goodbye Bugsy, Scyther! See you tomorrow!" she called quietly, leaping on the Armor Bird Pokémon and flying off into the west.

After a few moments, Bugsy got up, still a little shaken up. Scyther steadied him. _"Scythe?"_

'I'm fine Scyther." Bugsy sighed plopping himself on the bench again.

It was quiet for a little while.

"Hey Scyther?'

" _Scy?"_

"I think I'm in love."

" _Scythe, Scyther."_

"No, not with Bug-Types… you dolt."

" _Scy-ythe~"_ the Mantis Pokémon giggled at the beet-red Gym Leader. It then cast a knowing glance across National Park's fountain, where an ecstatic Whitney was sitting.

* * *

It was rather late. The fountain had shut off. Hoothoot cried throughout the trees, and occasionally, leaves rustled in the wind.

A northern wind.

A purple-cloaked man stood in the center of the park, his white cape swishing in the light breeze.

"So, it is said they return to where they were born…"

Despite the darkness, a full moon shown, a blessing of Cresselia. The moonlight illuminated the tall Bell Tower, all the way in Ectruteak City. The purple-cloaked man could see it from his vantage point.

"…but I will not be fooled again."

He turned to the south.

* * *

 **Hooooo so many adverbs...**

 **Ayyy, whatever. I told ya there'd be fluffy stuff~**

 **Also, recent research on Bulbapedia reveals that Shininess does not affect the score at the Bug-Catching Contest. I'd trust Bulbapedia with my life, but my HGSS Official Walkthrough _does_ say that Shininess is accounted for. Eh, I've personally never caught a Shiny at the Bug-Catching Contest to find out, however, I had the plot for Jasmine's Nincada in my mind before I went on Bulbapedia, so oh well. Besides, every other fact I could possibly add I've used in this story, so I don't care if I let one thing slide.**

 **also hmmm it seems as if my wife has stepped into the scene...**

 **(((*cough EUSINE *cough*)))**

 **Until next time~**


	6. Chapter 6: Swarm

**Another shorter chapter. Yay for consistency.**

 **This chapter introduces a very important plot point that I've been dying to write ever since I started shipping these two. So, enjoy!**

 **(I don't own Pokémon. If I did, I'd go to Dragon's Den and get me an ExtremeSpeed Dratini.)**

* * *

The visits were frequent.

Almost every day, they visited each other; some days in Azalea, some days in Olivine.

Some days, they'd have leisurely strolls through the Ilex Forrest, some days they'd visit Amphy. Some days, they'd even visit fellow Gym Leaders. In actuality, they usually visited the likes of Morty. He was the most low-key of the Johto Gym Leaders (as he didn't jump to conclusions that the Bug and Steel-Type Gym Leaders had a thing going on) and seemed pretty lonely in the absence of the Suicune-hunter.

Over time, both Bugsy and Jasmine began to acquaint the other with their respected Pokémon. Both were pleasantly surprised that the other used a Forretress, Bugsy giggling something along the lines of "You have good tastes in bugs, Miss Steel-Clad Defense Girl!" Jasmine was also curious on how the bug researcher was able to obtain an Armaldo, a rare fossil Pokémon.

The pair of Gym Leaders and Bugsy's Pokémon, Armaldo and Scyther respectively, were sitting on the Olivine City dock, the aforementioned Armaldo smiling proudly as Bugsy began to tell the tale of how he got it.

"During one of my trips to Sinnoh to see Mister Aaron, the Rock-Type Gym leader of Oreburgh City, Roark, visited us. He invited us down into the Sinnoh Underground to look for fossils and stuff, so we did. One of the things I dug up was a Claw Fossil, which is the fossil of an Anorith. We took it back to Oreburgh City's museum, reviving the ancient Bug and Rock-Type. Roark gave it to me as a sign of friendship, reminding me that bugs and rocks can be one!" Bugsy explained proudly. His Armaldo raised its claws in the air in triumph.

Jasmine was in awe. "I heard about the fossil Pokémon from the Hoenn Champion. That's so cool you actually got to go into the Sinnoh's Underground and dig for fossils! I'd like to go to Sinnoh one day…"

Bugsy's eyes widened as he leaned forward. "Did you say Hoenn's Champion?"

"Uh… y-yeah… Steven Stone…" Jasmine stuttered. "We Steel-Type masters kinda talk a little…"

Bugsy leaned back on the dock, against his Scyther, who was calmly sitting behind him. "Wow, Jazzy, you really are amazing, being friends with a Champion and all."

Jasmine blushed and turned away. "Hey, you spend a majority of your time with an Elite Four member! I don't talk to Mr. Steven… much…"

Bugsy rose back up and slung an arm around the Steel-Type Gym Leader. "Well, at least we both got our ways with adults, eh?"

"…I guess we do…" a now blushing Steel-Type Gym Leader replied.

* * *

One visit was slightly different.

Around 5 P.M., two weeks after the Gym Leader Meet, Bugsy and Scyther were waiting outside the Olivine Gym for Jasmine to finish up with her final challenger of the day. The Steel-Type Gym Leader expressed the previous day how she wanted Bugsy to come to Olivine for something "very important".

Bugsy two weeks ago would've been reading his book as he waited. Bugsy now was not doing that, instead, leaning against the Gym wall with a dreamy look in his eyes. Scyther took notice.

" _Scy -ythe?"_ the Mantis Pokémon questioned.

"Hmm? Oh, it's nothing Scyther." Bugsy replied, turning to look at the bipedal insect.

" _Scythe~"_

Bugsy grimaced. "It's honestly nothing, Scyther, don't give me that look."

Scyther smirked as the Bug-Type Leader turned away, his face turning a little pink. "Okay, okay, I am really curious about what Jasmine wants, but I don't need you acting like this in front of her!"

" _Scyther…"_

Suddenly, the Gym doors opened. A young boy rushed out holding a defeated Braxien, making a beeline to the Pokémon Center. Bugsy felt a little sympathetic for the trainer. He remembered battling the same boy earlier in the week, but it seemed he was no match for the Steel-Type Gym Leader.

Jasmine walked out a few seconds later, sighing. She looked exhausted, but managed a small smile, seeing Bugsy.

"H-Hi Bugsy… sorry if this took a long time…" Jasmine apologized quickly.

Bugsy sprung off the building and faced her. "No, no, its fine! I wasn't waiting long."

He gave one of his classic, cheery grins, and Jasmine instantly felt better. All the negativity in her brought by the day's cocky, bold challengers seemed to drain away. She was so glad that the bug researcher made the time to come visit her. Even Scyther was there, just as she expected.

"…Bugsy… I wanted to give you something…" Jasmine mumbled quietly. She began to step towards the younger boy.

"O-Oh, really?" Bugsy suddenly stuttered, jumping back a little. "Something for me?"

Jasmine laughed. "Don't be embarrassed, Bugsy, take it as a token of our friendship." She slowly pulled out said gift, a metallic-looking case covered in an iron film. The bug researcher's eyes widened, as did his Bug-Type companion.

"T-That's…" Bugsy began, his shaking hand taking it from her.

Jasmine smiled softly. "Yes, that's a Metal Coat. A special item that ups the power of Steel-Type moves, evolves Onix into Steelix…"

"…and evolves Scyther into Scizor…" Bugsy finished. He looked at Jasmine for a moment, and then turned to look at his Pokémon. Scyther was deathly still, its eyes glued to the Metal Coat.

"I-I know Scizor is a Bug and Steel-Type… and… I know… you've had Scyther for a long time… maybe… evolution…?" Jasmine managed to say nervously. Of course, the only way this would work is if Scyther wanted to evolve.

Bugsy started at Scyther, Scyther stared at Bugsy. After a few seconds…

" _Scythe."_

The Mantis Pokémon raised its scythes and awkwardly took hold of the Metal Coat. It glared determinedly at its master.

"Y-You want to evolve, Scyther?" Bugsy was in shock.

" _Scythe."_

"T-The only way Scyther can evolve is if it is traded… I wouldn't mind trading with you and back, Bugsy…" Jasmine added, staring at the ground, nervously.

Bugsy took a shaky breath. "Okay, let's do this. C'mon guys, to the Pokémon Center!"

* * *

The trio stood in front of the trading machine.

Scyther glanced down at the Metal Coat it held. It then looked at Bugsy again, ready.

Bugsy swallowed thickly. "I want to do what you want to do, buddy. If this is your choice, then so be it."

The Mantis Pokémon nodded. Bugsy couldn't help himself as he threw his arms around Scyther one last time.

"I'll miss you, best bud…" Bugsy muttered, squeezing the Pokémon's hard body.

" _Scyther, Scythe!"_ it responded.

Jasmine was watching, almost feeling misplaced. Seeing Bugsy torn apart and sad was horrible to look at, but Scyther seemed very keen on evolving.

The bug researcher slowly let go of the Mantis Pokémon. It nodded, both at Bugsy and Jasmine. He returned it to its PokéBall.

"Let's do this."

The two stood at either side of the machine, Bugsy placing Scyther's PokéBall on one side of the transporter and Jasmine placing her Honedge's PokéBall on the other (a rather hasty birthday gift from Morty). The two stood back as the Pokémon were transported through the large machine's screen. After the PokéBalls arrived, the machine started up again, trading the Pokémon back.

As this occurred, Jasmine reached down and took Bugsy's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"I know Scyther is going to be happy…" she reassured.

Bugsy gave a small smile in recognition, still staring pointedly at the screen.

Finally, the machine stopped, both PokéBalls in their original locations. Jasmine took her Honedge back as Bugsy took Scyther's PokéBall. Pausing for a second, he then opened up its contents.

" _Scizor!"_

Scizor stood proud, its harsh, red, metallic body reflecting the florescent lights of the Pokémon Center. Its wings were retracted, its intimidating claws posed at its side, and its yellow eyes looked calmly at its master.

"H-Hello, Scizor…" Bugsy managed to say.

" _Sci! Scizor!"_ the Pincer Pokémon grinned, looking between him and Jasmine with glee.

All previous emotions related to "sad" were no more.

"You haven't changed at all, you big worm!" Bugsy growled, the Scizor in a giggle fit.

"At least it's the same as always…" Jasmine mused. "Not all Pokémon go through drastic personality changes through evolving."

Bugsy sighed, but then smiled. "Scyther and Scizor have the same amount of base stats, so I guess it didn't get much of a change. But that's fine by me!"

Jasmine was quiet for a moment, breathing an internal sigh of relief that both Bugsy and Scizor liked her present. Even then, she almost was surprised to feel Bugsy's small arms wrap around her, pulling her into a warm embrace.

"Thank you so much, Jasmine…" Bugsy said quietly. "This means a lot to me. Hey, every time I see my Scizor, I'll think of you!"

Jasmine was still for a moment, and then returned the hug. "I'm glad you liked it, Bugsy. Steel and Bug, a good combination…"

Bugsy pulled away and gave one of his classic adorable grins, causing the Steel-Type Gym Leader to turn pink. "Steel and Bug, the _best_ combination!"

" _Scizor…"_ the Pincer Pokémon sighed, a goofy grin on its face.

 _Steel and Bug…_

 _I think I know why Jasmine wanted me to evolve…_

* * *

 **AHHHHH**

 **Okay, when I first got the stupid idea of pairing up these two, my mind was immediately directed to the fact that "Hey, how did Bugsy evolve his Scyther into a Scizor? He needs a Metal Coat, right? A Steel-Type exclusive item. And who is a Steel-Type Gym Leader whose main Pokémon is one of two that evolved _with_ a Metal Coat?"**

 **True love, amiright?**

 **Also, the next chapters are not just going to be SHIPSHIPSHIP, but also really dumb Pokémon plot threads I wanted to write about starring Bugsy and Jasmine. Hooo, this is gonna be fun...**

 **Until next time~**


	7. Chapter 7: Moody

**Wow, it's been a while.**

 **To keep it short and sweet, SCHOOL, MARCHING BAND, and I got into Batman: TAS and Eddsworld. That's why I've been gone so long.**

 **Imma just throw you guys in. No more waiting.**

 **(I don't own Pok** **émon. If I did, I would live in New Mauville.)**

* * *

Clair immediately knew something was wrong when the purple robot-thing flew overhead.

It was very convenient that she was conveniently sitting outside the convenient Dragon's Den with her convenient Salamence conveniently flying through the sky above the conveniently placed Blackthorn City. Because of all this convenience, when her Salamence roared in surprise as the robot flew past, Clair stood up right away and watched as the object awkwardly flew out of sight, in the direction of Mahogany Town.

" **What in Rayquaza's name** _ **was**_ **that**?" the Dragon-Type Gym Leader bellowed. Her Salamence flew down to meet its master, looking terrified. It gave a slight grunt, motioning its long neck in the direction of Route 42.

Clair narrowed her eyes and warily glanced over. "Morty and Pryce better hear about this." She quickly dashed off in the direction of the Blackthorn Gym. Salamence took one more look at the area the robot had just crashed, a pummel of smoke rising from Mt. Mortar.

* * *

"Seals are… quite interesting, though I see little use for them…"

"I think they're wonderful. They show off Pokémon in such a cute and unique way!"

"Mmm, I guess so."

Bugsy and Jasmine were just departing the MooMoo Farm, located on Route 39. Whitney had invited them to visit the Miltank with her, and, while Bugsy was originally hesitant, Jasmine convinced him otherwise.

Whitney wasn't even obnoxious, like the bug researcher expected her to be. She greeted them, showed them around the premises, and even had given them Seal Cases. Now, this made Bugsy really suspicious, especially considering Whitney hadn't even mentioned the fact that the pair of Gym Leaders were together, but he was glad anyhow.

While the two were leaving the farm and walking through Route 38, in the direction of Ecruteak City, Bugsy suddenly perked up.

"Hey, Jasmine, why don't we visit Morty while we pass through? I'm sure he'd enjoy our company for a little bit!" Bugsy inquired. He dashed out in front of Jasmine and met with her eye-to-eye, walking backwards.

Jasmine giggled. "Sounds good, Bugsy. Also, be careful and turn around! You might run into something."

Bugsy pouted a little bit. "I appreciate the concern, Jazzy, but I've walked around the entire Johto region with my nose in a book before. Besides, there's nothing else on the route I'd rather look at then you~" the bug researcher winked.

Jasmine turned her attention to some tall grass beside her, scowling and blushing furiously. She had no retort for that, and, even if she did, Bugsy always seemed to know what to say at just the right times. While his flirting had initially started off very cheesy and spontaneous (and kind of accidental), it was now making the Steel-Type specialist's heart skip a beat. She quickly thanked Arceus that she was falling for the sweetest person in the entire region.

Then Arceus decided Bugsy had to run into something to prove her point.

" _AHKK!"_ two audible voices shouted. Jasmine snapped her head up quickly to see the commotion unfolding in front of her.

Bugsy was presently and awkwardly collapsed in a much taller man's arms. The man wore a purple suit and a long, white cape, a bright red bow topping it off and seemingly keeping his outfit together. He was looking sternly yet curiously at the Bug-Type Gym Leader he was now holding, his brown cowlick swaying as he began to speak.

"I certainly hope you aren't going to visit Morty in this state, my young friend." The man said curtly with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, n-no I'm not!" Bugsy sprung out of his arms and steadied himself next to Jasmine. "I'm sorry about that."

The taller man smirked. "No need for apologies, my friend. I'm sure Morty has had to save me from having a similar fate more than once."

"You know Morty," Jasmine began with intrigue. "So does that mean you're…"

"Yes, I am Eusine, your humble and resident Suicune expert!" the man obnoxiously whipped out his arms, causing his cape to wave in the non-existent wind.

"Wow, he's so humble he creates his own special effects…" Bugsy muttered to Jasmine, but the Steel-Type Gym Leader softly elbowed him to keep quiet.

Both Bugsy and Jasmine had prior knowledge about the Suicune-hunter, though they had never seen him in person until now. Whenever the pair would visit Morty, the Ghost-Type Gym Leader would talk very fondly of his roaming friend, usually with a hint of wistfulness.

"You guys would like Eusine. He may seem obsessive over Suicune at first, but he's just really passionate." Morty sighed, the trio sitting near a small lake in Ectruteak City a few days prior. The clairvoyance expert was weakly tracing his fingertips over the water's edge. "I speak from years of experience."

"You sound like you're in love with him." Bugsy blurted out. This outburst earned him an amused glance from Jasmine and a very red-faced Morty.

"…Maybe I am."

Now the Eusine in front of them was _not_ the Eusine the pair had pictured in their minds.

"So, now that my introduction is complete, who may you two be? Are you sisters, perhaps?"

Bugsy had to restrain himself. All the guilt he had previously felt was now gone. If it wasn't people thinking he and Jasmine were a couple, it was people thinking they were sisters. Jasmine caught on to his annoyance.

"Oh, I'm the Olivine City Gym Leader, Jasmine, and this is my friend, Bugsy, he's the Azalea Town Gym Leader." she explained. Eusine looked surprised.

"You're a boy?" the Suicune-hunter questioned, looking over Bugsy again. The bug researcher turned a little pink and tugged at his shorts.

"Yes, I am, and my fashion sense is my own. I'm a Bug-Type researcher." Bugsy growled. Jasmine put a hand reassuringly on his shoulder and glared at Eusine, daring him to talk about the same subject.

Said subject was dropped. "So, you two are heading off to Ecruteak?" Eusine tried to digress cheerily.

"Yes, that's where we're headed." Jasmine reaffirmed. "Morty's a good friend of ours, so we like to visit him from time to time."

"Ah, yes, he is a good friend isn't he?" Eusine said with a hint of wistfulness, glancing in the direction of Ecruteak City. Quietly sighing, he muttered, "I'm surprised he waits for me at all…"

"What was that?" Jasmine perked up.

"N-Nothing!" Eusine exclaimed. He turned back to the direction of Jasmine and Bugsy, the latter still glaring grumpily at him. "I-I have to go now… tell Morty I said, 'Hi'!" And with that, the Suicune-hunter dashed past the two Gym Leaders to Route 39, disappearing from sight like the Suicune he chased.

"Well… that was certainly something," Jasmine said flatly. She turned to Bugsy, who still looked visibly upset from the wandering man's comment from earlier.

"I don't look like a girl, no way about it!" he grumped, letting go of his shorts and crossing his arms.

Jasmine sighed and pulled the bug researcher closer to her, wrapping her arms around him and resting her head on his. "Don't listen to those people. And, even if you were a girl, I'd like you all the same."

Bugsy shifted a little and hugged her back, silent. After a couple of seconds, he pulled away and looked pleadingly at Jasmine with innocent lavender eyes.

"Y-You mean that, Jasmine?" his hands found their way to hers, and the two stood apart.

Jasmine smiled, trying to recreate one of the smiles Bugsy so often used to cheer her up. "If I said it, then I mean it!"

The next few moments were up to debate whether they were voluntary or involuntary.

Bugsy shyly and carefully approached the other Gym Leader and, without even giving a second thought, leaned up and quickly gave her a peck on her right cheek.

The few milliseconds the event happened could never have been recreated. Jasmine was feeling a rush of a thousand emotions she didn't even know were possible to feel. She gave a quiet squeak in sadness when the other Gym Leader's touch left her.

The phrase "Buttefree in your stomach" was an understatement.

Bugsy pulled away, his vision clouded and his brain working through what happened like a super computer.

… _I just kissed a girl…_

He glanced up sheepishly at the blushing Steel-Type Gym Leader. She was in shock, granting the bug researcher the next few seconds for the next word.

"Jasmine… I-I… Y-You… T-"

 _ **CRASH!**_

Heads turned in the direction of the east.

It was almost as if an Amnesia bomb was dropped.

"What. Was. THAT?" Bugsy stammered, all previous colors drained out of his face. A billow of smoke was rising above the tree line, seemingly in Ectruteak City.

"We have to go check, come on!" Jasmine shouted, taking the lead, grabbing Bugsy's arm and dragging him with her in the direction of the smoke cloud. "Morty might be in trouble!"

It was a shame they forgot, for the most part, what happened prior.

* * *

Out of the ashes on the mountain side, it rose.

The sun reflected its shiny purple coating onto its surroundings. It shakily stood up, unfurling from its previously compact form into a more bipedal, insect-like one.

Its red eyes gleamed.

It was awake.

And it wasn't happy.

* * *

 **Arceus, I'm gonna die from fluff once I finish this.**

 **So yeah, "WHO'S THAT POKEMON?"**

 **IT PERTAINS TO THIS STORY IN SOME WAYYYYYY.**

 **Fun, stupid fact, this chapter had been finished during my entire three-month hiatus, I just didn't want to post it until I finished Chapter 8. So, yeah, huge apologies again. My "consistency" shall hopefully return.**

 **I'm currently drawing an Eddsworld!SaloonaticsxPokémon crossover, which drove me to actually update and finish Chapter 8. So yay, thanks to "that one friend" who made the AU with me.**

 **Until next time~**


	8. Chapter 8: Download

**Wacky fun plot-point time. With long chapter.**

 **(I don't own Pokémon. If I did, I would want to meet Colress and ask WHY HE HAS THE BEST BOSS THEME IN THE FRANCHISE?)**

* * *

Thankfully, Ecruteak City was _not_ in shambles like Bugsy and Jasmine expected.

Its residents were, though.

The pair had to weave in and out of pedestrians scurrying around, yelling at one another and gesturing in the direction of Mt. Mortar and Route 42.

"We should try and find Morty," Bugsy said, turning to face Jasmine. She nodded and the pair of Gym Leaders made a beeline to the Ecruteak Gym, near the south of town.

The Gym Leader in question was standing in front of his gym. Eyes narrowed, Morty was glaring to the east, not even wavering when Bugsy and Jasmine ran up in front of him.

"Morty! W-What was that?" Bugsy stammered, pointing in the direction of the smoke plume.

The Ghost-Type specialist glanced down at his comrades. "I have no idea. I just sent Gengar ahead to inspect if it's safe or not."

"Uhm, Morty?" Jasmine mumbled, standing near the window to his gym. She pointed to a video phone that appeared to be ringing inside. "I think someone may be calling you."

Not even a second later, Morty rushed back inside, leaving the Bug and Steel-Type Leaders behind.

Bugsy shivered. "I hope that wasn't some kind of bomb or something. I'd really like to live another day, thank you very much."

Jasmine glared in the direction of the smoke, quiet and calculating.

"Hey, Jazzy, what do you s- _AHHK!_ " Bugsy shouted, a Gengar materializing next to him. The normally playful Ghost and Poison-Type looked dead serious, as well as slightly nervous. While it usually found fun in scaring the bug researcher, it almost looked remorseful in doing so now.

" _Gen, Gengar! Gen!"_ it exclaimed.

Almost on cue, Morty burst out the door, warranting another _AHHK!_ from Bugsy.

"That was Clair on the phone just then. Gengar, Bugsy, Jasmine, come on. We're going to Route 42." The Ghost-Type Gym Leader said defiantly. He walked briskly passed the pair, his Gengar nervously levitating behind him.

Jasmine, still silent, followed closely behind, while Bugsy sprung up and rushed forwards to walk beside his older colleague.

"Morty, you've gotta tell me, what crashed? Are we in danger?" Bugsy whispered.

Morty heaved a short sigh. "We'll find out soon enough."

* * *

The trio and Gengar made their way through Route 42, the initial route seemingly short but impossible to traverse unless you had a Surfing Pokémon or were bold enough to travel through Mt. Mortar. Jasmine was the only one who had a Water-Type with her, so the three opted to travel the low road in Mt. Mortar instead of on water. Morty revealed that the object crashed in the center-most part of the route, conveniently where one of the cave entrances was.

Traversing Mt. Mortar was easier than expected.

Seeing how enraged Clair was currently was _not_ expected.

Almost immediately after exiting the mountain, Clair rushed at the trio and Gengar. "SHHHH! Do you want it to hear you?"

Bugsy flinched. Clair was stubborn, no doubt about it, but this was the first time he had seen her so shaken. Looking past her, it appeared Pryce was looking over the damage from afar. His Dewgong was near the wreckage of trees, as well as Clair's Salamence. The pair of Pokémon looked as if they just launched an attack in said area.

" _Gengar!"_ Gengar moaned, gesturing to the burned up foliage.

"W-What's in there?" muttered Bugsy. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Jasmine move beside him, standing deathly still.

Clair motioned to the smoking wreckage. "Be careful, but take a look,"

Morty, Bugsy, and Jasmine shuffled towards the smoldering area. Dewgong and Salamence moved over to let the Gym Leaders through, however wary.

In the midst of the green and brown foliage, purple was an odd color.

And there it was. Bugsy couldn't even hold in a gasp.

Disfigured in the dirt, a large, bipedal insect-like form lay. Its exoskeleton was metallic and shiny, boasting a rather bright purple color, save the many scratches and bruises it gained from a previous battle. A large canon lay upon its back, holding what looked to be red-tinted disc drive. It wasn't moving.

"Isn't this peculiar…" Morty breathed quietly.

"Is it a Pokémon?" Jasmine asked, turning to glance at Claire. The Dragon-Type Gym Leader shrugged.

"Genesect…" Bugsy said flatly, approaching the creature.

The other four Gym Leaders' eyes widened. "What did you call it, child?" Pryce gasped.

"Genesect…" the bug researcher drew a little closer, ignoring a failed attempt from Morty to hold him back and kneeled beside the Pokémon.

"You know what this… _thing_ is?!" Clair almost shouted.

Jasmine shot an icy-cold glare at the Dragon Tamer. "Raising your voice and getting flustered won't help the situation, Clair," She turned back to Bugsy. "Please, if you would, inform us about this 'Genesect', Bugsy."

Bugsy nodded absentmindedly, reaching out a hand and tentatively touching one of its arms. "It's a Bug and Steel-Type Pokémon, for starters." Turning a little pink at this statement, he continued. "It used to be a fossil Pokémon, but it was brought back to life and modified by some… scientists… in the Unova region. Burgh told me when I visited a while back. But that's all I, er, _we_ know about it..."

"Key word here: Unova. What's it doing in Johto?" Morty pondered out loud.

"Obviously not knowing what 'personal space' is." Clair muttered. "That thing was flying like crazy over Blackthorn City." Her Salamence gave a grunt in approval.

"When Clair and I rushed over here to inspect it, it attacked us." Pryce continued. "It shot what looked like Fire-Type attacks out of its canon, which is why I called out my Dewgong. However, moves from our Pokémon didn't knock it out, it seemed to fall itself."

Jasmine knelt down next to Bugsy, inspecting the Genesect closer. "I think I see why," She carefully moved its arm and pointed to a small twist of vines sprouting from its chest.

"A Leech Seed attack!" Bugsy said in shock. "It's been taking damage the entire flight here!"

Clair grunted, crossing her arms. "Don't expect pity from me. It still crashed here and it still caused a ruckus."

Jasmine, once again, turned and glared at her comrade. "Oh, and I assume you have already decided a suitable punishment for this obviously foreign, scared and injured Pokémon?"

Clair shifted her weight distractedly. Pryce was silent, and Morty looked rather uncomfortable.

Bugsy stared longingly at the Paleozoic Pokémon in front of him. He wanted to help this Pokémon, but how? Moving it five inches would send Clair into a frenzy.

But he was Bugsy, the Walking Bug Pokémon Encyclopedia! If he didn't know what to do with this Bug-Type, then what was he?

Narrowing his eyes, the Bug-Type Gym Leader turned to look at Morty. "Listen, Morty, Could we get your Gengar to use Psychic on Genesect and lift it back to Ecruteak? Once we take it there, we'll be able to treat it."

Before Morty could even respond, Clair beat him to the punch. "ABSOL-UTELY NOT!" she roared like an Entei. She glowered at the younger Gym Leader. "I will not let my subordinates be exposed to such danger! This Pokémon is powerful!"

Jasmine shot up and stalked over to Clair, looking dead serious. "Listen here, Champion's cousin, you have no authority over this Pokémon. No one does, however, it's clear Bugsy would and will have the most experience concerning dealing with this Bug-Type. Now, can you just march on back to your Dragon's Den and leave us alone?"

Clair was at first taken aback by Jasmine's outburst. A mere few milliseconds after recovering, she swiftly jumped on her Salamence and took off to the east.

Jasmine slumped to the ground, Pryce sighed, Morty looked, well, mortified, and Bugsy was in awe.

Casually and slowly, Gengar hovered over to where Morty was standing. _"Gen, Gengar?"_ it asked.

Morty looked surprised for a moment. "O-Oh. Oh, yeah, Gengar, use Psychic on Genesect to lift it up."

" _Gen…gar…"_ the Shadow Pokémon's eyes began to gain a bluish hue, a similar hue surrounding Genesect. It slowly began to levitate off the ground.

Bugsy slowly got up, staring mesmerized at the now floating Paleozoic Pokémon. He then turned his attention to the other Gym Leaders still present.

Pryce waved his hand dismissively. "It's all yours now. Don't look at an old man like me." He hopped on the back of his Dewgong as it slithered its way through the woods, back to Mahogany Town.

"Lucky for him, he doesn't have to travel through Mt. Mortar." mumbled Morty.

Bugsy slowly approached Jasmine, who was still sitting on the ground, looking tired.

"Jasmine-" the bug researcher began, sounding nervous.

"It's fine, Bugsy, really," Jasmine sighed, standing up and straitening herself out. "I just got a little carried away."

"Clair's odd." Morty said curtly, putting his hands in his pockets. Gengar hovered beside him, still suspending Genesect in the air.

"C'mon, let's go before Gengar gets tired," Jasmine stated defiantly. She reassuringly took Bugsy's hand for good measure.

"You got that right. To Ecruteak, we go!" Morty shouted, pointing to the west.

"With some irredeemable grudges in tow." Bugsy muttered.

The three Gym Leaders, the Shadow Pokémon, and a suspended Paleozoic Pokémon headed back into Mt. Mortar.

* * *

The sun was beginning to set once they reached Ecruteak City.

It was times like this that the trio would usually sit by the pond and casually talk about their busy lives, surrounded by the ever-present colorful foliage and the warm colors the sun would shine onto the scenery.

But, while holding one of the most powerful Pokémon in the world, breaks were a no-go.

Morty originally wanted to take Genesect to his Gym, but he eventually decided against it to dissuade curious and terrified townspeople from making the situation even worse. His house was to the back of town, near the Bell Tower, which allowed much-needed personal space.

"I need both of you to keep a low profile," Morty coaxed, more to himself than to the other Gym Leaders.

Bugsy pouted. "You bet I will. I'm staying here until Genesect is feeling one hundred-percent better!" Jasmine gave a small nod in response.

Morty gave a small chuckle, as did Gengar, the Shadow Pokémon a little tired after lifting for so long. "So, I'll have two guests overnight. Sounds good."

"Are you going to tell anyone about this 'situation', Morty?" Jasmine asked quietly, looking worriedly at Genesect.

The Ghost-Type Gym Leader considered for a moment. "Maybe the Kimono Girls at the Dance Theater? But I don't even know about them… I know for sure Pryce isn't going to talk much about it, but Clair… I'm worried about what she's going to do."

"Tell her fancy-pants cousin, that's what," Jasmine grumped, scowling at the ground.

Bugsy looked worriedly at Jasmine, and then turned his attention to Morty. "We don't want a lot of people to know about Genesect, right?"

Morty scoffed, looking ahead to see his house not to far away. "We don't need news spreading all the way to the people Genesect was probably trying to get away from. That's why we aren't even taking it to the Pokémon Center."

Bugsy opened his mouth to speak, but Morty continued to instruct.

"We also don't need any random people around. Our priority, along with healing Genesect, is to make sure annoying, nosy people don't come anywhere near my house." The Ghost-Type Gym Leader continued.

"Being classified as 'annoying' and 'nosy', what a delight!"

The three Gym Leaders lifted their eyes to see a certain someone on Morty's low doorstep.

"Not that I'm offended, though. You three should be the experts on this interesting Pokémon," Eusine said, smiling.

Bugsy, Jasmine, and Gengar glanced at Morty, who was frozen in place. His face was turning red, and he looked like he wanted to be anywhere but in Ecruteak City at that moment.

Eusine leapt off the deck and walked up to Morty briskly, smirking and looking at him playfully. "What's this, Morty? Skitty got your tongue? It's not like you to be so quiet when I come to visit!"

Morty swallowed thickly, attempting to speak with a rather well-placed voice crack. "What are you doing here, Eusine?"

Eusine stopped inches away from Morty's face, still smirking. He grabbed the end of Morty's scarf, teasingly, and then sharply pulled it so Morty spun around, ending up parallel with the Suicune-hunter. Eusine placed an arm around his shoulder. Morty was fuming. Bugsy and Jasmine tried to stifle in giggles.

"I was in the area, and I just wanted to visit my old friend! Nothing wrong with that! Especially with that big explosion seemingly coming out of Ecruteak City, I had to come check up on my old pal!" Eusine laughed.

"Y-You… Eusine… I… didn't… s-secret… " Morty stuttered, his ability to speak sporadically gone.

Eusine's attention quickly diverted to the other pair of Gym Leaders. "Oh, hello, we meet again! Bugsy and Jasmine, was it?"

Jasmine nodded curtly, while Bugsy just stood still, memories flashing through his head all of the sudden.

He was reminded of the entire gender-confusion situation that had happened with Eusine earlier that day. And how he had kissed Jasmine…

Bugsy began to not feel comfortable standing next to the Steel-Type Gym Leader anymore.

Eusine gave another hearty laugh. "Ah, yes, I forgot, I thought you were a girl, Bugsy! I still offer my most sincere apologies."

Morty even seemed to get over his small bout of friendzoned embarrassment, raising an eyebrow at Bugsy and smiling slightly.

" _GEN-GENGAR!"_ an exasperated sigh broke through the awkwardness. The Shadow Pokémon was sulking, still holding Genesect in midair.

"Oh, jeez, sorry Gengar…" Morty said, squirming away from Eusine. "Yes, please take Genesect inside to the far guest room. Bugsy, Jasmine, please follow Gengar."

Gengar used some of its Psychic to open the front door, floating in with Genesect in tow. Bugsy and Jasmine followed up the steps.

"What about you, Morty?" Bugsy called, looking back.

"I'll be with you guys in a little bit; I have to make room for our extra guest…" Morty responded, his smile a little wider. He gestured to Eusine, the taller man looking rather pleased.

"Alright, we'll begin treating Genesect then." Bugsy called back, and then continued to follow Gengar inside.

* * *

The sun was almost completely down by this point, so the pair of Gym Leaders had to resort to following Gengar's dim path of psychic light to maneuver around walls and objects around the traditional-styled home.

After a bit of silence, Jasmine spoke. "I'm glad Morty's happy."

"Mhm…" Bugsy's mind wasn't completely on Morty and Eusine at that moment. He was glad that it was dark, as Jasmine couldn't see the conspicuous heat rising to his cheeks.

They eventually reached the guest room, Gengar setting Genesect carefully down on the wooden floor. The Shadow Pokémon then gave a quick salute and sank into the wall, disappearing.

Bugsy and Jasmine looked at the Paleozoic Pokémon, then at each other.

"I guess it's just you and me." Jasmine breathed quietly. The air around them felt unmoving.

"You and me and Genesect." Bugsy corrected. Part of him was confused why Jasmine only mentioned the two of him, while another part of him was feeling giddy.

The bug researcher knew he needed to be the first one to make a move, so he shuffled over to the bipedal Bug/Steel-Type and kneeled down. He opened the pack on his belt, taking out a Full Restore. He quietly sprayed down the Pokémon's body.

Bugsy was vaguely aware of Jasmine shuffling behind him, then kneeling down with a washcloth, slowly stroking the insect's body. The sun had completely set by this point; only dim moonlight shining through the window illuminated the room.

Genesect's body, slowly but surely, began to heal. The Leech Seed sprouts had disappeared completely, and its previous bruises and dents were almost gone.

"Do you think it's alive?" Jasmine asked softly.

Bugsy put the Full Restore away. "In technical terms, it's a modified robot, so breathing would not be proof that it is alive or not. But in organic terms, and based on its steady rate of healing, yes, it is alive."

Jasmine set the washcloth down and scooted next to the Bug-Type Gym Leader. Bugsy turned away distractedly, but also slightly curious.

"You're really smart, Bugsy. You were the right person to look after Genesect." She mumbled, still at a hardly audible level.

"Hey, you know your Steel-Types, Jazzy!" Bugsy grinned, smiling cheekily at Jasmine.

Slowly, the Steel-Type Gym Leader snaked her arms under Bugsy's hugging him firmly around his torso. She rested her head on his and sighed, smiling into his hair.

"I'm glad I'm with you, Bugsy. We make a great team."

The bug researcher was originally still and unmoving, a light pink tingeing his cheeks, but he eventually placed his hands on hers, leaning back. "Yes, yes we do."

The rest of the night was silent, besides the once-and-a-while shuffling and laughing coming from other rooms, and the occasional Hoothoot cry from outside. Neither Gym Leader was surprised that Morty didn't came back. They also weren't surprised that Morty's Ghost Pokémon were periodically checking on them. All they cared about was each other during that tender period of time. And Genesect, of course.

Wrapped in each other's arms, Bugsy and Jasmine fell asleep.

* * *

Morning came rather quick.

Pidgey began to sing outside, sunshine beaming into Morty's house.

Bugsy shifted, rubbing his eyes. "J-Jasmine?" he croaked, squirming in her tight, sleep-induced grip.

Jasmine opened her eyes tentatively. "Oh, Bugsy!" she yelped, letting go of him suddenly and scooting back slightly. "I must've fallen asleep on you! I-I'm so sorry…"

"No, no! I fell asleep on you!" Bugsy coaxed. "Don't blame yourself!"

The two stared at each other, both red in the face and mortified.

Eusine also burst in, throwing the door open, revealing disheveled hair and Suicune pajamas.

"Lovebirds, get outside, NOW." Eusine shouted, rushing back out.

Bugsy turned to where Genesect was the night prior. "Genesect is gone!" he exclaimed, glancing worriedly at Jasmine.

The Steel-Type Gym Leader was initially recovering from Eusine's remark, but she mustered up a confident look. "Let's head outside."

* * *

Meeting up with a half-asleep Morty (leaning on Eusine for support), the foursome burst outside.

"Look up!" Eusine yelled, pointing to the sky.

Flying through the air, in a bliss, was Genesect. It hovered in the air, turning circles and backflips, happily clicking out machine sounds.

"Genesect's okay!" Bugsy shouted, waving at the Paleozoic Pokémon. It gave a wave in return.

"All thanks to you two!" Eusine smiled, still holding up Morty. The Ghost-Type Gym Leader gave a sleepy thumbs-up.

Jasmine walked over to Bugsy and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. "It looks so happy… I'm glad we were able to help it…"

"Yeah…" Bugsy sighed. He continued to stare at Genesect.

Genesect made a loud, droning, clicking sound, and pointed to the east with one of its scythe-like arms.

"Y-You want to go home, right?" Bugsy asked, tearing up slightly. He wasn't exactly expecting Genesect to recover so fast, much less want to return home.

Genesect clicked again, short and staccato, as if to say _Yes_.

Bugsy wiped his eyes. "You be safe, okay? We'll come to visit you sometime!"

The Paleozoic Pokémon gave a loud click in response, shapeshifting into a more compact form. It rose higher into the sky and then blasted off to the east.

Everyone was silent for a little bit.

Jasmine leaned down and, without hesitation, gave Bugsy a quick kiss on his cheek. "You were amazing, Bugsy, and Genesect will never forget that."

Bugsy looked sheepishly at Jasmine, blushing, but smiling. "Thanks, Jazzy~" He wrapped his arms around her and they held each other, staring into the sky.

"All's well that ends well, amiright?" Eusine elbowed a now conscious Morty. The sleepy Ghost-Type Gym Leader grumped, but still smiled.

"Let's hope Clair's not awake yet."

* * *

 **Hehehehe I love my ships.**

 **And writing Clair. I probably made her to big of a jerk, but meh.**

 **This was a long one. Most of the next few chapters are going to be pretty long, so updating may be slower.**

 **Also, I'm literally in front of Cynthia in Platinum right now. I totally rekted the Sinnoh Elite Four in record time for me. Bertha and Flint were no-brainers, but I was surprised I had such an easy time with Aaron and Lucian, considering I'm using a full-team of six slightly under-leveled Pokémon. (Me team is Torterra, Infernape, Empoleon, Garchomp, Weavile, and Scizor... I think I know why I'm having such an easy time...)**

 **Until next time~**


	9. Chapter 9: Pressure

**Back again, for more Johto fun!**

 **I dunno, slight warning for... touchy subjects? You'll find out real quick what lines will be crossed in this chapter, so be forewarned. Call Whitney OoC for mentioning this stuff, but I personally headcanon her like this. We all had "that one friend" during "that one period in our life" who tried to rush us.**

 **(I don't own Pokémon. If I did, I would make my own Fabu-Lance book.)**

* * *

They didn't try to be subtle anymore.

Bugsy remembered having another odd talk with Whitney about a year before. Something about genders and sexualities and pronouns, stuff like that.

Morty was going to be present, but he was not very keen on being the "gay specimen" as Whitney called him, nor did he think Bugsy was old enough for said "talk".

Whitney talked to the bug researcher anyway.

Once again on the roof of the Goldenrod Department Store, this time with one less Lemonade, the Normal-Type Gym Leader began to speak.

"What gender are you, Bugsy?" she asked innocently.

Bugsy raised an eyebrow. Scyther was behind him, sitting quietly and drinking ApriJuice. "Uhh, I'm a boy..."

Whitney clapped her hands together. "Really?"

"I don't know what you're getting at, Whitney, I'm saying what I am. What I was born as." The Bug-Type Gym Leader spat. Why did all of their conversations always start and end so oddly nowadays?

"You don't have to be, Bugsy!" Whitney explained. "You can be born one way, but you can be whatever you want!"

Bugsy was still confused. "I'm a boy, Whitney, and whatever point you are trying to get at won't work with me."

Whitney pouted, leaning back. "Bah, you're no fun… and you call yourself a boy with that get-up?"

Bugsy glared at his fellow Gym Leader, tugging at his shorts. "It's my fashion sense and my gender, and I would prefer not to talk about those two subjects."

The Normal-Type Gym Leader was silent for a moment. Then she spoke.

"Do you like guys or girls?"

Scyther gave a small giggle. Bugsy didn't look any happier. "What does that have to do with anything?"

Whitney pondered again. Then she spoke again.

"Do you want to… get in people?" The hand motions weren't subtle.

Scyther almost knocked over its ApriJuice in hysterics. If Bugsy's face wasn't flushed before, it was now.

"What the, _NO!_ " he roared, casting a deathly glare on his comrade.

Whitney clapped her hands together again. "I think I've got it, Bugsy!"

"What?" Bugsy questioned. He had gotten up out of his bench seat, considering leaving as soon as he could.

"You are a genderfluid, asexual panromantic!" Whitney said like it was perfectly normal.

"Who's that Pok _émon?" a_ confused bug researcher retorted.

"A genderfluid, meaning your gender identity may change sometimes, asexual, meaning you don't want to be in sexual relationships with people, panromantic, meaning you want to find affection and companionship, but you aren't sexually attracted to people." Whitney explained proudly, flashing a smile.

Bugsy ran through what she just said through his head. To be honest, it did sound appealing, but it wasn't really something he gave much thought to before.

"Why are you asking and telling me these things?" Bugsy asked honestly.

Whitney facepalmed and glowered at Bugsy, agitated. "You're thirteen, Bugsy, ya gotta start thinking about these things."

"Do I?" He vaguely remembered Morty mentioning about how he wasn't old enough. Whitney was only two years older than him, but passion and determination seemed to burn in her eyes like she was in a Pokémon battle.

The Normal-Type Gym Leader turned away, looking in the direction of Violet City and the Ruins of Alph. "I just wanted to talk to you before it's too late."

"Too late?"

"So you don't find out the hard way."

Why this memory popped into his head as Jasmine, her Steelix, Scizor, and himself were sitting quietly on the slopes of Route 47 was beyond explanation.

Genesect had flown away four days ago, Eusine was apparently staying in Ecruteak for some unexplained reason, the PWT was a week and a half away, and Bugsy and Jasmine were, in simple terms, dating now.

It just happened. Eusine had asked, after Genesect left, if "they were an item now?" to which Bugsy replied "Yes, we are Metal Powder."

They didn't shy away from holding hands in public, pecking each other occasionally, or spending every second of free time with each other. Most of that, they had done already, minus the cuddling.

All of the other Gym Leaders knew, at least Bugsy assumed so. If Whitney knew, which she did, everyone else knew.

Jasmine interrupted Bugsy's thoughts. Besides when they first met up in Olivine City that day, she had been strangely quiet. Even when they were walking through Cianwood City and they ran into a blissful Chuck and a surprising Crasher Wake (visiting all the way from Sinnoh), she was still silent. The Steel-Type Gym Leader had her head resting on Bugsy's, the two leaning back against Steelix.

"I apologized to Clair today."

Bugsy shifted a little. Jasmine sounded unnerved but relieved at the same time, warranting concern from the bug researcher.

"Oh? What did she say?"

Jasmine sighed lightly, finding Bugsy's hand and absentmindedly lacing her fingers through his. "She was rather upset, but not really about how I snapped at her. She told me that she forgave me, but I could tell something else was wrong. Then… L-Lance showed up, told me, kindly, to leave, and so I did."

Bugsy gave Jasmine a confused glance. "Lance showed up? That's kind of odd."

Jasmine shrugged. "I was initially afraid he was mad at me, too, or that he found out we were taking care of Genesect and was going to lecture me and eventually you and Morty about safety and such. But… he didn't."

"Well, what you did was very thoughtful, Jazzy~" Bugsy smiled and wrapped her in a small embrace. "I'm glad those two dragon cousins aren't mad at you."

Jasmine paused for a moment, and then hugged back. "I was uncharacteristically harsh to Clair, though… I wouldn't be surprised if I am one of the main reasons for her distraught."

Bugsy pulled away a little bit, looking softly at Jasmine. "You're fine, if they were seriously mad at you, they would've shown it. They just have their tails all twisted up, that's all."

"Tails twisted up?" Jasmine looked confused. "What kind of phrase is that?"

Scizor gave a quaint laugh. Bugsy looked perfectly determined to make his analogy work. "Tails… like… how dragons have tails! Tails!"

Jasmine smiled. "Oh, yes, that makes perfect sense. I'm laughing!"

Bugsy smirked and crossed his arms. "I can tell." Scizor glanced across to Jasmine, as if to say " _I've dealt with this for a majority of my life, get used to it_."

They were silent for a little longer. Steelix had fallen asleep, not inclined to move. A flock of Farfetch'd flew above, from the north, near the Safari Zone. The sun was lazily setting in the west, away from the Johto region entirely.

"A seemingly endless cycle, is it not?"

Bugsy and Jasmine almost immediately stood up from the sound of another human being. Their position on the bluffs was no easy obstacle course, and the majority of space was taken up by Steelix. A man was walking alongside the Iron Snake Pokémon, stroking its rocky body.

Jasmine's eyes widened when she saw their newfound companion.

Dressed in a rather dapper suit, silver colored hair reflecting the sun's setting rays, stood Hoenn's Champion.

"S-Steven Stone!" Jasmine managed to stutter, eyeing her Steel-Type comrade nervously.

"Steven Stone? From _the_ Hoenn Region?" Bugsy asked. Scizor approached from behind, studying the new human that was present.

Steven gave a small laugh, as if the confusion and fluster amused him. "Yes, that is correct. I am indeed Steven Stone from the Hoenn Region. A Champion of Steel-Types, or anything in the ground."

The Champion took notice of the Pincer Pokémon. "Wow, a Scizor! It's not often you see one of those!"

Scizor smiled and looked a little bashful. _"Sci, Sciz~"_

"It's also not often seeing Hoenn's Champion in these parts…" Bugsy mumbled, a feeling a tad unincluded in the Steel-Type fan club.

Steven turned and looked beyond the cliff, in the apparent direction of the Hoenn Region. "I was visiting Kanto a little while ago because I heard a rumor that one of the Eon Pokémon was soaring around the area."

Jasmine and Bugsy's eyes widened at the news. "One of the Eon Pokémon, so, like, Latias or Latios?" Bugsy gasped.

Steven smiled and nodded in affirmation. "You guessed correct… Bugsy? I think I vaguely remember you from previous PWTs…"

Now, it was the bug researcher's turn to be a bit bashful. The fact that a Pokémon League Champion, one not even native to his region, knew his name was humbling.

"And, I of course remember you, Jasmine," Steven turned his attention to the Steel-Type Gym Leader, who also seemed rather shy. "A fellow Steel-Type master!"

Jasmine gave a small smile and backed up into her Steelix, who was still asleep.

Steven ran his hand through his hair distractedly. "Dear me, I forgot to tell you why I'm in Johto! My search for the Eon Pokémon ended up as a dead end, either because someone caught it or it flew away, so I came to Johto to explore the Union and Cliff Caves."

"Well, it's an honor to have you stop by and say hi!" Bugsy grinned, Scizor standing behind him.

Steven was silent for a few moments, studying the Gym Leaders and their Pokémon. "Not to pry, but the two of you seem rather close with your Pokémon…"

Jasmine was the first to speak, oddly, though he voice came out rather timidly. "Y-Yes! I caught my Steelix as an Onix a long time ago…" She lightly stroked its body for emphasis, the Iron Snake Pokémon sighing contently.

"Same with my Scizor!" Bugsy proclaimed, patting one of its pincers. "I caught it as a Scyther during one of National Park's Bug-Catching Contests!"

Steven smiled in acknowledgment. "It's a truly wonderful thing to see, the fact that you have truly loved and cherished your partners after all this time…" He approached the pair. "I'd like to give the two of you something."

Bugsy and Jasmine shared a quick glance of confusion when Steven stopped in front of them and held out his hand. The pair also extended their hands, Steven dropping a blue and grey orb into Jasmine's palm and a red and gray orb into Bugsy's.

The bug researcher pulled a magnifying glass out of his belt and examined the orb closely, Scizor following suite. "What is it?"

"Have either of you heard of 'Mega Evolution'?" The Steel-Type Champion asked.

"Oh. OH." Bugsy made a few indistinguishable noises. Jasmine, on the other hand, stared at the orb in shock.

Steven laughed at their reaction. "I trust you have. In that case, here!" He also handed the pair two matching Keystones, the Mega Evolution symbol embedded in each. If Bugsy and Jasmine weren't already overwhelmed, they certainly were now.

"Mega Evolution is a symbol of friendship between humans and their Pokémon. It is unmistakably obvious that you have tight bonds with your Pokémon, which is why I gave you that Scizorite and Steelixite."

Noticing the Gym Leaders' shock was still present, Steven gave a reassuring look. "Don't be too humbled. Just consider it a gift from a fellow Steel-Type fanatic!"

"T-Thank you!" Bugsy and Jasmine managed to say, both trembling under the sudden remembrance of Mega Evolution trailing through their minds.

Steven gave a small wave and sent out his Skarmory (Bugsy tried his hardest not to freak out). "I have to bid adieu now, but I hope to see the two of you next week at the PWT, maybe putting Mega Evolution to use! Until then!" He hopped on the Armor Bird Pokémon and soared into the sky, back to what seemingly looked like Goldenrod City, its skyline becoming visible in nearing darkness.

The Gym Leaders stared at where Steven just flew off to, and then back at the Mega Stones and Keystones in their hands.

Bugsy drew in a deep breath. "Give me about twenty-four hours to process what just happened."

Jasmine flashed back to reality and pocketed the stones She suddenly (and uncharaistically) whirled around and grabbed Bugsy sporadically by the shoulders. "HOENN'S CHAMPION WAS JUST HERE AND HE GAVE US FRIENDSHIP ROCKS."

Scizor laughed to itself and Bugsy smirked. "Yes, that's a true fact."

"I think I'll need forty-eight hours to process this."

* * *

 **Hi, Steven.**

 **Also, hi, two Mega Stones that also made me love shipping this pairing.**

 **I make Steven too kind in my fanfiction, but, to be honest, if he can be crazy nice to some random ten-year-old in-canon, he can give presents to his coworkers.**

 **This chapter was originally going to have a third part, but I'm saving that plot thread for Chapter 10, mostly because I didn't want too much happening.**

 **Sun and Moon Demo ushhuahaobcfbhaokj**

 **Until next time~**


End file.
